


Once Upon A Klance

by SharpKatsudon, thedreamer134



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpKatsudon/pseuds/SharpKatsudon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamer134/pseuds/thedreamer134
Summary: "Hey Lance?""Mm?""Our bookshop needs more customers and the only thing we can think of is telling stories to children to have their parents wandering around and possibly buying a book while their child is busy"Lance immediately shot up from his seat and ran into the maze of books. Making everyone confused before he came back with a storybook."I have the best stories and trust me. I'll have those young kids hooked in no time!"





	1. Swan Princess AU: He forgot about the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> All of these shots are inspired by SharpKatsudon's art on Tumblr and Instagram! Please go check out her art as you read these shots! Some will be inspired by animations while others will have the matching fanart attached above! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Here's the animation for this first shot:  
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/167805691712/sketching-something

Lance was almost going to shoot down that weird looking bird down as it distracted him from the black swan. Until a light glowed behind, causing him to turn his head. Holding his bow and arrow ready to fire. What he saw could not be his imagination. Strands of polychromatic water circled around the black swan. It did not flee or try to escape, it seemed to…accept it. Though he did see the swan lift its head up and flap its wings. Being consumed by watercolors of pink, purple, and yellow. Until the water strands disappeared and fell back into the water. Revealing who had he been looking for since his disappearance twenty-eight days ago, standing in shallow waters. Lance was shocked, lowering his bow as he turned completely to the man he fell in love with. He blinked several times to ensure he was not going mad.

Blue-grey eyes smiled at him. In the relief to see the one, he loves once again. Lips curled into a small, soft smile. A tired smile as well. Head tilting slightly to the right, he spoke. “Hello, Lance” Oh how the Prince melted at that sweet, soft, low voice he had heard develop over the years. He was in awe. His hands dropped his bow and arrow, rushing towards his lover like he had seconds to hold him, to kiss him. Keith’s arms lifted to reach for his Prince. He did not stay put anymore. Stepping into the shallow waters, Lance’s hands grabbed at the other’s hips. Lifting him high into the air, spinning him around and watched those long raven locks glided with the movement. Lance set Keith down and their lips locked. It had been too long since they last did that and Lance messed up that one single time. Not again, no.

Keith had to pull away, he knew he did not have much time. “Oh Lance, I’ve missed you so much” Pale hands reached to hold the caramel, smooth jaw. Thumbs brushing against him. Lance put his hands on Keith’s, eye closing shut to reassure himself that his love was here. He wasn’t dead. “No one believed me…I knew you weren’t dead! I…I couldn’t believe it that night. I didn’t feel…-” “- you can’t stay” His eyes opened quite quickly at that. “W-What? But Keith! No, I’m not letting you out of my sight again. I just found you!” He protested in which confusion. Wasn’t Keith glad to see him? Did he still hate him for what happened at the ball in which he was a complete idiot? His hands dropped to hold Keith’s elbows, to ensure he wouldn’t dash away. To hold him close “Dude if this is about that ball? What I stupidly said? Then please don’t be-” 

“-Listen to me, Lance. Listen very closely and carefully” Keith started, poking at the other’s chest. “Ohhh Keith” A deep, dark (yet Lance wasn’t sure of whether it was feminine or masculine was concerning) voice called out passed some trees behind the lovers. Keith growled, in which made Lance confused yet scared. “You need to leave now” “What? But why? Who was that?” “It’s her” “Who?” he said. Keith pulling away from Lance’s hold to walk onto shore towards the voice. The other acted quickly, dashing back to his lover and grabbing his arm. “Who is it, Keith?” Blue-grey eyes ( the ones he so helpless loved ) glanced back at him. “She’s got me under a spell” “Who does?” “Keith?” “Let her come! I’m going to-” He said as he stepped in front of Keith, back facing the voice before Keith held his shoulder. “No. Lance. She’s got power. Something you nor I have. You have to leave or she’ll hurt you”

“Who cares if she hurts me? I would rather-” “Lance I swear to God if you do not leave I will throw you myself” Lance huffed a breath. Grabbing Keith’s shoulders, both of them. “Then let’s go together! If we can’t fight her, we can run away and come back” Keith’s eyes looked at him before facepalming his forehead. At least under his bangs. “Lance…you saw me turn from a swan to myself. You think that’s a one-time thing? That I happened to be here and can transform into a swan because someone gave me this  _wonderful_ gift which made me want to never leave this very bad place?” Woah okay, Lance could hear all that sarcasm dripping out of every word. “So you’re under a spell?” Keith nodded. Pushing Lance’s hands off of his shoulders and gently shoving him away. “Now go. Before she finds you and kills you”

“Wait wait wait! There’s got to be a way to save you” He asked, raising his arms to his sides in desperation of not leaving Keith. Well, it was mostly to grab some tree branches as Keith shoved him passed the stone floor and into some trees. He stopped though, allowing Lance to turn to his lover. “There is. You have to make a vow of everlasting love. To the world!” He carefully said to ensure Lance understood. “What? Of course, I’ll do it! It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do this whole time!” He paused. “But wait…how are we going to do to the whole world?” Keith shrugged, waving his arms around. “I don’t know! If I knew I’d be telling you right now and now be this dramatic” “KEITH!” He growled at the voice. “Gooooo” He whispered/yelled. Turning to the voice as Lance started headed back home. He paused and quickly looked at Keith who made eye contact with him with a serious face. “The ball….m-my mom is having a ball tomorrow night. Be there! I’ll make a vow for you a-and you’ll be free!” “T…That could work” He watched as Lance shoved his hand into his pocket and toss something in which Keith caught it. Looking at the locket he was given at birth. “KEITH WHERE ARE YOU?!” “I’m FUCKING coming! Stop fucking yelling you piece of crap!” Keith yelled back. In which almost made Lance crack up. How he missed that boy with absolutely no filter. “Gooooo…now!” Keith gestured.

He watched his lover nod and quickly duck into some bushes and trees. Just as Keith heard that old hag come closer to him. Keith was quick and slipped on the locket, hiding it under his clothing. Adjusting his locks to cover whatever gold chain could be seen. His head glanced at the moon. Before his eyes widened. The moon! It was at its last stage before it would disappear into blackness. There would be no light to shine to allow Keith to transform into his human self. SHIT! He quickly looked back where Lance was once. No signs of him were there. “Oh…fuck…” he whispered to himself. He wasn’t going to make it tomorrow night. Lance couldn’t come back and allow him to explain. “Shit shit shit” He mumbled, pulling his hair with his fingers. Now, what was he going to do? 


	2. Swan Princess AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can be so mysterious and new. Those that do not know it can not learn of its true powers. It wasn’t until the legend of the Swan Prince that people could truly understand how powerful love could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any problems with the images and text. First time doing this and I at least want to look semi-professional

This arranged marriage. Neither of the boys knew about it. They simply thought their parents were discussing stuff while they had to play with each other. Lance would never admit Keith looked cool or acted cool. The first time they met, Lance was only six while Keith was seven. About to turn eight. Lance’s cheeks had a tiny blush on them as Keith was taken off of the black horse. Walking to the little patch of road and grass between their parents. Lance grumbled as he held his hand out. Looking back at his mother who nodded and gave him a hand gesture to say keep going. He looked back and Keith put his hand in his. One quick kiss on the hand. Both made disgusted faces. God they never signed up for this. What torture their parents decided to make them get into. Keith let go of Lance’s hand and wiped the back of his hand on his pants which made Lance mad. Like it wasn’t his choice to do this! He was told to. ( Even if he thought it was just princesses. Guess he was wrong ) 

Keith looked back at his father who nodded to him. Sighing, he bowed. “It is an honor to be here,” He said so formally. Lance bowed next, “It is an honor for YOU to be here” Rising, their heads hit and that was the end of formality. Keith jumped on Lance, tackling him to the ground. “Hey! Get off of me!” “You bumped my head!” “You got up first! It’s your fault” The parents and the servants behind them watched as the wedded boys tossed and turned in the dirt. Yelling and screaming at each other. They facepalmed their foreheads before quickly moving to grab their child. “So sorry about that. Keith….tends to be quite the strong boy” “HEY! I’m strong!” Lance exclaimed. Struggling against his mother to tackle Keith back. He stuck his tongue out with arms crossed. Being the older guy between the two, he wasn’t more mature. Well, that was a lie. Neither one was mature. 

It was barely minutes passed as the parents conversed about the arrangements and plan between the two kingdoms, Keith and Lance were fighting again for just what they would do that day. Rolling in the dirt and using their limbs to attack each other seemed the only game they ever wanted to play. Soon the months passed by and Keith left with bruises and a black eye. That entirely got him to be scolded as well as Lance who stayed with scars, bruises, and a broken tooth. He frowned as his mother scolded him and he kept trying to blame the Prince but his mother wouldn’t listen as she explained he gave him that golden swan necklace on his birthday. Which Lance never ever wore as he didn’t want to have anything close to Keith. He hated him! He grumbled as he saw the necklace dangling from some nail in his room. He took it and threw it out his window. “Mama won’t get me to like him.” “Well you’re going to have to you know,” said his older sister. Who walked into the room and sat on his bed. He groaned. “Carida, I will never ever EVER want to like him!” he shouted. Taking off his dirty cape and throwing it on the ground in order to climb up his bed to sit with his sister. She giggled and rubbed his head to dust the dirt. “Well you know you’ve got an arranged marriage with him right?” It was quiet before everyone in the entire kingdom heard “I HAVE TO MARRY THAT STUPID BOY?! WHAT THE FUCK?!” He got an even bigger scolding after that. So he sat in his room after dinner. Sitting on the stone window, staring up at the stars. “Marry him? Yeah right…like we’re actually going to like each other” he rolled his eyes. 

Lance hopped down from his spot and grabbed a paper with some colors. Hanging it up once finished and grabbing his weapon. Squinting one eye shut as he angled his arrow and shot right at what appeared to be a really terrible drawing of Keith. Right at his head. “Better watch out Prince Keef. I’m going to make your summers here hell to make sure we never marry”

* * *

 

Years passed by and both Princes loathed summer. By the time they were ten and eleven, they both knew of their fate together. An arranged marriage per say. They managed to agree to get their parents to see it was useless but that was the only thing they agreed on. Keith would struggle and fight with his father. He hated getting on that boat and more getting on that horse. Ohhh how he hated to watch the Mcclain Kingdom get bigger and bigger. Every summer was a drag. Prince Lance ( also Prince egoistical ) kept trying to outrun him, trying to get away from him even if they were told to get along. Keith was faster, stronger and better with a sword. He did love that one summer in which he outran Lance and hide in his own treehouse! Keith chuckled at that memory of Lance’s face so angry and pissed off. He could hardly remember another time in which the Prince cursed so loudly and used so many curse words. His friend, Hunk, was quite embarrassed and was sorry for Keith to hear it. He would be honest, he liked Hunk. He was a close friend of Lance and a cook. One of the best cooks too! He loved stealing food from the kitchen and even had a conversation or two with Hunk. 

Soon both boys became young adults. Old enough for marriage. This would be the year of hopes and wishes. Maybe some thousand people praying that the two would actually be in love and marry. Keith had turned eighteen just last year while Lance would soon turn seventeen. Queen Mcclain dressed up Lance in his best clothing. Combing his hair and checking his flawless skin even if there was no point to it. Eventually, Lance managed to get her out, pressing his back against the door. “Dear God, it’s June. Fuck everything. Mullet Head is coming and he’s going to be a brat and probably take my best friend from me or train with that knight of his.” He walked across the room to put an arm on the calendar. Pushing up the pages of months. Four stinking months with Keith. What a waste of time.

Thankfully, Keith felt the same. After locking his door from his father begging him to get along with Lance. He crossed his arms as he looked at the calendar. Growling under his breath. The boat was going to leave with him, he had to go. He sighed before adjusting his little braid to rest on his shoulder. Looking over at what his father wanted him to wear. It was specially made for today, almost like they thought it would work. A knock was heard at the door. “Father, if you’re telling me again how much this would mean to you…the answer is still no!” He called out only to hear a chuckle. “What about being escorted by a friend” Keith smirked before walking over to unlock the door to show his trusty general and brother. “Shiro, you seriously can’t think this is going to work” The older man walked in, closing the door behind him. “Well, the kingdoms need to this workout. When your father dies, who you going to marry to make sure your line stays good to your people?” Keith crossed his arms again. Grumbling. “I don’t want to marry” “Exactly why your father is making you do this” Shiro pointed out before glancing at the outfit prepared. “Woah, they really think this summer is the one?” “Apparently” He sighed, glancing towards the Prince. “Well, we need to leave, please Keith. This could be the last summer too. You are more than of age and Prince Lance is going to be of age in a couple of weeks. Get changed and let’s go. One trip isn’t going to kill you. We can still train and you can still read books. We don’t have to be with Lance all the time during these four months like last time.” The Prince stared at the floor, grumbling before nodding. “Thank you, I’ll be waiting at the carriage” He smiled, leaving Keith to dress up in that outfit. 

He didn’t. He so didn’t. He allowed the servants to pack it for him before heading downstairs. His father facepalmed his forehead in such exhaustion of his son. Shiro just gave the Prince a fatherly glare in which made him slid down his seat. “Sometimes I swear I have two fathers” He mumbled. Every second was like waiting for death. As soon as they arrived, both Princes were urged into a room. More like pushed and shoved if they were going to be really honest here. Lance wore his best uniform before being shoved into an empty room. The door locked behind him. He shoved his hand into the door. Kicking in as he leaned against it. “Fuckkkkk…I could do so much better than him. She should know that” He whispered, kicking the door.

Just as he said that he heard the door open and slam shut as well. Keith had just gotten there, being carried basically by his father and Shiro so he couldn’t run away. His cloak was twirled off and he punched the door as it locked “He’s so incredibly immature” He said out to Shiro. Knowing he was probably smirking right now. Lance rolled his eyes before turning to him at the same time. Their eyes both widened at the other. Thoughts of anger or of hatred seemed to leave both of their minds. Their bodies subconsciously turned completely to face the other.

Keith was more surprised. Lance had turned into a beautiful boy. He looked like he was glowing.  _When did he actually care about his face?_  He wondered before smiling softly. It caused Lance to slightly blush. He had never seen Keith smile before. Only smirk and frown. Most of the time he had a bitch face on. Nothing close to a smile.  _How the hell does he look so hot when he’s smiling? Since WHEN did he actually look hot?_  Lance was baffled before clearing his voice. “H-hey” Keith chuckled softly. “Hi,” Neither noticed their feet dragging them to the center of the room. Inches apart. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly down at him. “I see I managed to grow taller than you” Keith raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Yet he still smiled which calmed Lance a lot. “Yeah, whatever. I’m still faster than you” They both laughed. Lance rolled his shoulder. “You…wanna dance?” Keith was confused. “There’s no music?” “I mean…we really need music?”

He was still confused even if Lance stepped closer, taking one of his hands while the other put his other hand on his own shoulder. His free arm wrapping around Keith’s waist. One step and they were enchanted by each other. Almost like they hardly knew what was happening. It was a blur for the two Princes as they found themselves in the ballroom, dancing once more and ending the dance. The Princes leaned into, noses barely touching before lips connecting for their first kiss together. As predicted, the crowd went wild. Lance pulled away with a smile. “Sooo I guess this means the wedding is on right?” Oh, how wild the crowd went. Their parents cheered in joy after all their hard work. Years of summers put into this arrangement. Music was played, people were bringing out a feast. Keith looked at them all, eyebrows furrowing. “Wait, hold on there for a moment” Then everyone froze. The music stopped and everyone stared at the couple. “What’s wrong?” Lance asked. “You’re all I needed. “ Keith gave soft smile. Brushing one of his bangs behind his ear. “Same here. But we hated each other for years, remember? Why like me now?”

Everyone got quiet. Their parents held their breath and well, their friends were begging for this to work out. “Well you’re beautiful and hot” Lance exclaimed. Gesturing to Keith. Who nibbled on his lip. “Well, thanks. So do you, but what else?” “What…else?” Lance slowly said. Softly as well, almost like he didn’t understand. “Yeah. Is beauty all that matters to you?” Lance held his breath now. Words were unable to form well in his mind. He was standing in the spotlight like always, but this time it felt like he was suffocating. The silence was his answer. It made Keith sigh and shake his head. He wasn’t going to marry for beauty, he’s closed up and needed love to live. Shiro pointed that out years ago and he wasn’t going to throw that belief out. “Then I’m sorry, but I guess this isn’t going to work out” Lance’s face turned pale, turning to watch his mother faint in King Kogane’s arms.

They packed up and hopped on horses. Prince Lance stood with his mother under the arc. Watching as the King and the Prince rode on their horses passed them. “We tried Benita. No one can we didn’t” His eyes glared at Lance. Whose arms were crossed and his head was facing to the side. Almost like he was ashamed. Keith rode his horse passed the Queen and next to his father, stopping to connect eyes with. “Say goodbye Keith” God the cringe Keith made. That look made him know this was the last time he’d see Lance. Turning his back slightly to see him so pitiful there. “Goodbye” “Goodbye..” His father trailed off.  _Ugh, formality? REALLY?_  Keith thought, frowning before rolling his eyes. “Prince Lance” He muttered. Queen Benita looked up at her son and cleared her voice. Making Lance look at her. “What?” “Lance..” she whispered. he rolled his eyes too. “Goodbye Prince Keith” He mumbled, barely glancing at Keith who sighed. Turning back and following his father down the bridge. Just once their eyes met as Keith turned his head. Both looked away with frowns on their lips. Shiro coughed, making Keith look to the side. “What?” “You know..” “

“Shiro, I’m just going to stop you there.” “But why then? What did you want him to say? I saw that look in your eyes” Keith’s cheeks turned a faint pink before putting a hand on his heart. “You told me how closed up I am, how I don’t talk to a lot of people and need love to slowly open up. I can’t marry someone who sees me as hot and annoying. If I’m going to open up, I need to know he’s going to marry me and love me for who am I. I want to grow old with someone and always be perfect in his eyes” His eyes glanced behind to see a tiny Lance still there. He shook his head. “Besides, even I love him for how beautiful HE is. But I also love how confident he is, how annoyingly funny he is, how he’s kind to everyone. Even me when I got hurt” Shiro sighed before leaning over and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I trust your decision. Besides, I would prefer if you marry someone that’s going to treat you right. You know your heart Keith, don’t allow anyone to take advantage of it” Nothing more was said. Nothing more was needed to be said anyways.

* * *

 

Keith shook his head. “Nyma, can’t you make Rolo understand?” She gave him a look. “I’m a frog. He’s a turtle, we’re both kinda desperate here” He sighed before crossing his arms. “Well, I’m sorry. I need to kiss Lance and he needs to make a vow of everlasting love to the world apparently. Don’t you think I’m a little desperate too? Besides, I might have embarrassed him at the ball” He grabbed a pebble nearby. Standing up and throwing it across the lake. Watching it skip before dropping into the water. “I wish I could just run to him right now. Tell him everything.” “Ugh don’t be such a sap,” Nyma said. Keith chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. “Please. I’m no sap. Its just…it feels like Lance and I were meant to be together.” Both animals looked at him oddly. He frowned. “Don’t give me those looks. Look, I know I’m not the romantic type. I know I don’t look like it. But-”

“But it just seems to right,” Lance said, rubbing his neck. Sitting on the stairs outside his room. A golden heart necklace with a swan craved on it tangled between his fingers, playing with it as he thought of Keith since he did give it to. Lance during his first birthday. Hunk shook his head. “Dude, it’s been forever. You’re still in love with him?” He was greeted by mad eyes. “Wha- of course, I am! I know I’m an idiot for not saying anything before…I know how I feel about him. He’s beautiful and hot but he’s also so strong and brave. Remember that one time there was a bear in the woods and he single-handed made it run away? Or when Shiro made us go through an obstacle course and Keith run right through it? Dodging all attacks and knocking Shiro down? You know, THE Takashi Shirogane? The all famous knight that helped take down the Galra Kingdom? The ones with magic and all that crap?” Hunk laughed. “I was there, man. You know your mom is going to get you to forget Keith. He’s been gone for a while now. Days now. You haven’t found him” Lance pouted, standing up. “I know! But he’s not dead! I know he’s not dead! I just..have this feeling in my gut. He’s somewhere out there” He turned to his best friend. Pounding a fist in his hands, the golden locket he had swung under as he stood on the platform beyond the stairs nearby the balcony leading outside to the gardens. “I’ve made an everlasting vow to find a way to him”

“And I won’t stop until I know he loves me far longer than forever. I mean he has to, right?” Nyma shrugged. “Well has he come to look for you?” He gave an unimpressed face to her. “Well not to be that guy but is this place really that easy to find?” Both looked down, not making eye contact with him to prove he’s right. He sighed in frustration. “Whatever. Look I don’t care if you don’t believe me. But I know he messed up from what I told you. Yes, he’s an idiot and quite the annoying guy, but I still love him. He’s grown up to be someone of amazing strength. Even when I’m better at him at a lot of things, he’s still so confident and quick to remarks plus jokes.” Keith brushed some of his long locks away as he leaned against a tree nearby the lake. The moon shining brightly in the sky. He crossed his arms before sighing. “I know with his love, with him…I won’t be alone. I mean I never had been but love, not family love or friendship. But real actual love. It can get lonely. I’ve seen it before. But with him” He stared up into the starry night. “With his love, I’ll never be alone” He cupped his hands over his heart. 

* * *

 

It was a rush of emotions, feelings, thoughts and everything else between as everyone watched as a figure with long raven locks came into the castle through the back door wearing long black sleeves, a red wine vest, red wine pants with black knee-high boots. Everything fit close to his body, hugging his structure in very sexual ways. Of course, the room didn’t notice as they were all shocked to see the missing Prince alive and here. The ball was to allow Lance to find a new marriage arrangement, not bring back who everyone thought to be dead. He walked down the main stairs, slow steps as everyone took steps back. Faces were horrified, shocked, and mostly flabbergasted. It had been four weeks since the last time they all saw him rejecting Prince Lance. Queen Benita herself was shocked. “It can’t be…” She whispered. Hands on her face in shock. Lance smiled, rushing over through the crowd of other Princesses as Keith moved through the crowd. Everyone moved away, staring at this ghost. Benita moved closer and closer to Matt. Her Royal Advisor that Shiro had recommended. “Matt, Matthew. Who…do you know who she is?” She said. In hopes she was wrong. Matt looked at her. Shaking her head. “I don’t…wait…” he looked at the Prince closer as he moved passed them. “He looks like…” “Keith? But I thought..” She said. Looking at him concerned. He shrugged. A finger brushing against his cheek scar from battle. Keith had mentioned about how cool he looked. Was this is the same Keith? Who left with the same outfit only less tight and more white with red seams on his sleeves, v-neck collar, and belt?

As Keith made it to Lance, a smirk on his lips and eyes, the Prince smiled at his lover. “You came! I was so worried and beginning to think you wouldn’t come” Lance started to shake his head before Keith chuckled, smirking more. “Nothing would keep me away” He wanted the Prince’s eyes widened, smiling more before turning to Matt. Nodding as he moved towards the band to start the ‘swan-like’ music. The Princes holding hands and their arms were they needed to be to start dancing. Gliding along the floor as everyone wanted in awe, shock, and more shock. 

Nyma, Rolo, and Slav all worked hard to get Keith free from the tower he was trapped in. As soon as he broke through water’s surface, he flew fast. Flapping his wings as fast as he could. Prince Lance twirled the other. His eyes glancing down at his birth heart locket. The one he gave Keith to wear despite it being his. He looked at Matt, gesturing to him to stop the music. So he did and everyone was confused once more. Lance kissed the other’s hand and lead him to the bottom of the staircase. “I have an announcement to make.” His black wings wouldn’t go as fast as he’d like to. His eyebrows were focused, he could not handle his heart beating so fast. In fear, in worry, in the sadness of being too late. Up into the clouds, he flew. Above the woods and through the kingdom until he reached the castle. Flying next to a window, he growled at the fake him. Smirking at the Prince like he was a prize to be won. “I have found my bride” He chuckled. “Well, husband to be” Lance smiled, looking at the imposter with such a smile. “Lance stop! That’s not me!” Keith yelled. A smile not meant for that Keith. “Together, we’ll bring our two fair kingdoms and rule over them both as Kings. Tonight, I make a vow far more everlasting than all other vows. 

Keith tapped the window glass. No one noticed anything. He flew around to find open windows, open anything to get inside and stop Lance from making that fake vow to the fake him. Down to the basement, it’s locked. Up to the water rushing out of the castle, it’s caged in. Tapping on the window to open the lock, the fake Keith turns Lance’s attention away. He huffed in frustration as he kept searching. He paused as Lance spoke more. His hand put on his heart. “I make a vow of everlasting love to the only one I love” “Lance no! LANCE!” He tried yelling again. Butting his head into the glass. “To Keith,” He said, gesturing to the fake him. Fairly quickly, Keith felt a huge pain in his heart. Like someone had reached inside and started to pull his heart to rip it out. He barely had any energy, but his wings moved his body for him. Taking him back to the lake. At least he’d die somewhere beautiful. 

The imposter started laughing. Causing everyone who was celebrating to quiet down. Lance was even more confused before purple smoke engulfed him. Turning him back into Lotor, the wizard Keith’s father banished years ago. Lance took a step back, everyone’s face turned into shock. “Y-you’re not Keith” Lotor chuckled, smirking such evil through pointy fangs. “No, I’m not. But I have to say, you don’t love him enough. I mean come on, you don’t have a brain do you sweetheart” He said, poking at the Prince’s head before being shoved away. “Where is Keith?” The Prince demanded. “Ooo someone’s getting angry!” he giggled. “Well, he’s surely never coming back now. You just might find his corpse the last place you found him” Lance’s eyes widened. “No!” He started to run in hopes to get to Keith in time. Before being pulled by magic and thrown against the wall. His mother gasped but was held back by Matt. Who pulled out his sword to defend her. Lotor skipped happily to Lance. Gripping his hair and shoved his head back. “It’s quite fun really. Because of you, Keith is dying. You should have never followed Keith and talked to him.” Lance growled. “I did what I. thought was right” “Sure you did and now? You’re without a lover. Now Keith’s kingdom is mine to take. All thanks to you. I mean you messed up during the ball which made it easy to kill his father. Then you came to see Keith and tell him everything I needed to trick you into making a false vow. Now both heirs to the throne will be gone and no one is left to defend the kingdom” Lotor turned to the crowd who all gasped and start backing off. “It’ll be fun to take over this kingdom as well” But then he yelled out in pain, turning his head to watch the Prince race off out of the castle. He growled, reaching back to pull out an arrow. Chuckling. “It’ll take more to kill me sweet Prince” The whole room scattered as he was once more engulfed by purple smoke and turning into something terrifying. 

* * *

 

Church Bells rang happily across the kingdom. The doors flew open to reveal the newly wedded couple. Lance had a lovely white long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, knee-high boots, and a blue cape with a sapphire to hold the cape in place. His elbow was out as Keith’s hand rested on his forearm. The Swan Prince wore on all white outfit. White pants, white long sleeve shirt with the shoulders bearing some feathers in honor of what he now was. Both smiled happily as they stepped out of the church, walking down the steps before being crowned in new crowns that resembled swans. As Lance’s crown had white peals and smooth curves, Keith’s was made of diamonds and was triangular to resemble feathers. Everyone cheered for them, throwing rice and white roses above their heads. Lance looked slightly down at Keith, making eye contact before they both laughed as they got into the carriage. 

The carriage could have taken them to the Castle but they asked for the man to take them to the old castle Keith was trapped at for some time. The sun was slowly setting, the lake had become magically in a way. Lance and Keith were laughing and giggling as they maneuvered through the trees and bushes to get on the stone bridge over the waterfall. Lance finally stopped and turned to hold both of Keith’s hands. The newlyweds pressed their foreheads together before lifting their chins up. “To think, just days ago you were trapped here and defenseless” Keith frowned before jabbing his elbow into his husband’s side. Who yelped and held his side. “Excuse you, it wasn’t like I was a damsel in distress idiot” He crossed his arms before Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. Kissing his cheek. “Mmm well, you kinda were. I had to rescue you and I did bring you back from the dead” He wiggled his eyebrows before being shoved. In which he fought back by tickling Keith’s sides. He started to laugh and try shoving Lance off. The newlyweds laughed a bit more before slowly dying down. Standing close together with their hands tangled in one another’s.

“You know you were a brat during our childhood and still are” Keith mused before Lance gasped. “I was not! I am the best husband ever! I mean I was cool! I’m still cool!” Keith giggled. “You and Hunk fell from your treehouse when I kick the pole that held up the bottom” He raised an eyebrow before chuckling as Lance frowned. “Yeah, that wasn’t cool. But you know what that means” He smirked, pulling Keith even close as his hands moved to hold Keith’s hips against his. Their noses barely touching, it made Keith smirk as well. His arms wrapping around his husband, humming in pleasant joy. “What does that mean oh hubby of mine?” “It means we could build one here and get away from everyone” Lance wiggled his eyebrows before Keith laughed. His cheeks redding. “Oh god, you’re such a dork” He squeaked a bit as he felt Lance twirl them in a full 180 degrees. “Yes, but I am your dork of a Prince” He nuzzled Keith’s nose before the other full on kissed his lips. They didn’t go back for some time. 

* * *

 

“Love is mysterious, dangerous and curious. Even when it doesn’t appear, you find yourself falling for the one you hated once before until they became something you needed in your life. Someone you needed to be better and funny, you didn’t think about it. before. The Swan Prince is a legend, yes. A story one might say but you decide if you want it to be a legend or not. For what the story tells you is true. Love is powerful, wonderful and can change even the dorkiest and most annoying people of them all.” Lance closed the book, Patting the cover as he glanced at the children staring up at him. “The end” The little children clapped. “Now I bet your parents are looking for you. I’ll read you all another story next week. Okay?” “Okay, Mister Lance!” They all said in sync before getting up from their spots and rushing to find their parents. Lance chuckled before getting up himself and picking up the pillows the children were sitting on. 

A voice cleared behind him as he stood up. His eyes glanced back to Keith. Who was leaning against the bookshelf. Arms crossed and his nametag glistening in the lights above “You know those kids are actually asking me if I’m an actual Swan Prince because of you” That made Lance smile brightly, putting the pillows in the bin and closing it. “Well, it’s your fault for making yourself be him” “Excuse you! I did not mean to actually lose the bet” Keith protested, getting up from his spot. Though he found himself in Lance’s arms quickly. Kissing his cheek. “Hush you loved the story. I kept seeing you watch me anyways” he smirked. Watching as his lover rolled his eyes. “I swear to God you’re annoying” He pouted before being kissed by Lance on the lips this time. “Now get back to work. Your shift ends soon” Lance shoved Keith away. Who rolled his eyes. Winking at him before grabbing the broom that was laying on the shelf and went back through the maze of books. Lance watched before he looked down to. the golden ring on his finger. Shining in the lighting. His smile was soft, loving and prideful. 

He smiled a bit more to himself before grabbing the book on the rocking chair, finding his way back to the fairytale section and putting it back where it belonged. His eyes glanced at the story next to it. Pulling it out with a smile and rushing to Keith. he yelled, “I FOUND MY NEXT STORY!” “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST LANCE STOP YELLING! I CAN HEAR YOU VERY CLEARLY IN THIS SMALL BOOKSTORE!” “YOU STOP YELLING YOU HYPOCRITE!” “OH MY GOD YOU BOTH! STOP YELLING OR I’M GETTING SHIRO TO DEAL WITH YOUR SOON MARRIED ASSES!” “SHIRO! PIDGE SAID A BAD WORD!” The couple yelled before their manager came in with a very tired but smiling face. The rest was another story to tell for another time. 


	3. The Little Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever hear of the story about a young merman with a dream to see land? How he dreamed of being a human to be with the one he fell in love with? How even with his ego would give up his voice to finally meet the one he saved? Let me tell you the story of The Little Merman and his big adventure to be with the one he loved. I can tell you right now this is not a Romeo and Juliet story despite the fact it’s quite the forbidden love story with Lance’s kind believing ALL humans are cruel and would kill them fairly quickly. But all it took was one Merman to dream of being part of his crush’s world to truly understand humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are her little snippet leading up to the fanart and a little animation!
> 
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/169004339509/while-working-on-the-little-mermaid-au-for-part-2#notes
> 
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/169004656864/as-some-of-you-may-know-the-little-mermaid-au#notes
> 
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/169013061504/as-i-am-now-deeply-in-love-with-the-idea-of-a#notes

Lance sighed as put down the last item on the shelf. He didn’t understand why his father and sister both agreed humans were rotten and cruel. Sure he was the youngest and didn’t know much but he found them to be so interesting. Creating all these amazing things in their daily lives. He was so thankful his friends helped gather random stuff to show to Slav. Sure he was a rather strange water creature but he was more knowledgeable about these things than they three combined. EVEN PIDGE! He looked back to his friends who were fiddling with their own stuff. They had gotten inspired to build stuff and run experiments to understand each thing. “Lance, you know the more strict your father gets, the worse this could be for us. I mean, what if he finds this tavern? Or your sister for that matter?” Hunk asked. Putting down the book he’s trying to read. Lance chuckled. “Find? Please. My sister doesn’t follow me a lot and if she does, she’ll get blackmail. I know she used to take a liking to a human too.” he crossed his arms. “I don’t know why she doesn’t anymore though. They’re just so amazing! I mean look at all the stuff we’ve been finding and learning of!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands around to gesture to the long and tall cave filled with so many things. From books to pieces of wheels, to even clothing. “There’s nothing wrong with finding things and keeping them. It’s not like we’re actually going to the surface and looking at them. We’re just finding stuff and keeping it, there’s no interaction going on” he shrugged before swimming towards one of his favorite items. The music box with the people on it. Slav explained how when winded up, it creates music and the wooden people on it spun.

He gently pushed it, hearing the small tunes coming from the circular box below the humans’ feet. Sighing softly. “Do you guys ever imagine being on land? With feet and all?” Hunk and Pidge both stopped fiddling and looked over at Lance. “I mean…it would be nice to meet them and learn more. Flopping on land won’t do us much good” Pidge scoffed. “If we can even get close enough. You know King Alfor puts special fish nearby the shores to alert him if any merfolk or animals get close. They eat our fish, crabs, lobster, and more!” Lance raised an eyebrow. “So do we you know” Hunk nervously chuckled. “Well, it’s certain kinds that agree to feed us” The three laughed before going back to their own thing. That was until Allura tripped and fell into the light. All three gasped in surprise and Lance gulped. But took his stand. This was their cave and he wasn’t going to have Allura ruin their fun. She quickly flaps her fins to get up before crossing her arms. Lance put his hands on his hips. “Lance-” “Don’t start Allura. I know what you’re going to say and I don’t care.” He sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t tell Dad. Please” He said, putting his hand down to look at his sister.

“Lance you know humans are dangerous! This…this collection you three are starting! It’s going to hurt you” She said, gesturing to the shelves upon shelves. Lance put her hand down. “We’ve had this for a while Allura. Longer than you’ve begun to notice us three going on an adventure and sneaking away” Pidge nodded. Crossing her arms now. “We’re not even getting close to them Allura. There’s no need to get protective here” She growled. Allura raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Guys, please. Even this is dangerous, how do you know it’s safe?” “Slav told us what they are and do. We haven’t gotten hurt yet anyways so it’s alright” She looked at Lance. “Lance, please. If you continue this, you might get yourself in such deep trouble that I can’t even help you. You could even get hurt by getting too close. This addiction will turn yourself into bait and you could badly hurt by them and- are you even paying attention?!” She exclaimed as she noticed Lance’s eyes glancing up towards the top of the cave. There was color exploding above the surface. It caught his eye fairly quickly. “Woahhhh…” He whispered before pushing passed Allura and opened the cave. Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks before going after Lance. Not wanting to stay behind with Allura. She eventually sighed and followed them too. But paused as they got closer and closer to the surface. “Guys wait! Don’t do to the surface!” She said, but they ignored her. Which made her follow them more. In fear. All three popped their heads out from the surface. All four pairs of eyes glanced at a ship not too far away. Colors exploded in the sky and music came from the ship that was lit so bright and wonderful. Lance smiled so brightly too. Music…oh how he loved human music! Allura swam closer to him. “Okay, you’ve seen where the colors come from. Let’s go” She said, grabbing his arm before he pulled it away. “You kidding? I want to see where the music is coming from” He said before quickly diving towards the ship. Pidge followed in curiosity of the colors. Hunk smelled food and well was hungry. Allura stayed there before slapping a hand to her forehead. Being the older one, she had to follow too in order to protect them.

* * *

 

Lance pulled himself up the side of the ship with ease. Using his upper body strength to hoist himself up to a ledge to sit on. His tail would be nicely splashed with water from time to time as the ship sailed the sea. He put his hands on the edge of some opening of the ship, peering inside to finally see humans up close. Closer than ever before. They were exactly how he pictured them. Like merfolk, they were all different in size, shape, skin color and more. But they all had what Lance dreamed of, legs. The music was so happy and merry, glancing around where he sat; he noticed where it was coming from. Instruments made from no coral or shell. They looked so interesting! But out of glancing around the ship in his little hideout, there was one human that caught his eye and heart. Lance’s eyes sparkled with such curiosity towards the male. He admired the man from afar. How his raven hair shined in the lights, how his blue-grey eyes looked like a beautiful storm being cast. His skin was so fair, it looked like it would be bruised if not handled with such care. He sat on a barrel, his fingers delicately carving wood in his other hand. His expression was so serious, yet the young merman felt his heartbeat for it. Oh what a serious man indeed, he looked like a bad boy. Like someone who could scare anyone with one look. That itself made him squirm in such content. “So what are you looking at?” said Slav so loudly. Lance gasped and quickly put his hand over the other’s…well what he thought to be his mouth. “Shhhh! They could hear us!” He whispered before letting Slav go. Perching his elbows on the wood and sighed at the human’s sight. Slav noticed this, waving his hands in front of the young Prince’s face. “I see. Either you ate something with a 500% chance of being sick or you’re 300.90% looking at the barrel. It’s quite the masterpiece isn’t it?”

Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at his friend. “No, I’m not looking at the barrel. I’m looking at the human standing on the barrel. Isn’t he handsome?” He sighed, looking so lovestruck. Slav looked at the human before at Lance. “I mean I guess? I don’t really know what kind of calculations would be even possible with that topic” Lance rolled his eyes before giggling. Ducking undercover as the music stopped. Another man came from the crowd. He looked very muscular and had scars all over his arms. His face was well built too. He had a scar on his nose and his hair had a little patch of white in the front. Lance tilted his head at it, he looked familiar. Like someone told him about his looks but without the scars and white patch. The man smiled as he made his way to the human he was admiring. Patting his shoulder. The human looked up, raising an eyebrow. “What do you want Shiro? I thought you were still dancing” The man so called Shiro chuckled, pushing the other’s hands down to stop fiddling with his knife and wood. “I wanted to show you something apparently your father left for you. We had to get it finished but I promised him I’d show it to you” The other human rolled his eyes. Rubbing his forehead. “Please tell me it’s not a statue” “Alright I won’t. It’s a giant rock shaped like you” He said as some blanket came off to reveal the so-called statue of the human with a sword and shield. Riding some lion. The human groaned and threw his wood at it. “I told you not to tell me it was! Ugh, I can’t believe he got this made for me” He hopped off and pocketed his knife in the carrier strapped to his back. Crossing his arms as he looked at it. “Also why is Red even in it? He was a cub when Dad left. He wouldn’t know what Red looks like now” “Alright calm down Keith. It’s just a statue. There’s no harm in it” Shiro sighed.

“Though he did want it to be a wedding gift” Keith scoffed. “Wedding gift. Like I’m going to marry someone. Especially a girl” He shivered. Jumping up onto the thick edge of the ship. Sitting his ass down and swinging his legs off of the edge. What he didn’t notice was there was a merman sitting right behind his legs. Barely inches away. His eyes widened so much, he was scared the human noticed but the edge was too thick and out from where he sat. It acted as a cover for the merman. But those legs, oh how he admired seeing them from afar. Now they were so close he could just reach out and- “You know I’m Gay Shiro. It’s not common for Princes to like other Princes. What am I supposed to do? Marry some Princess and live my life in misery?” Lance put a hand over his heart. It fluttered with the mere thought of him having a chance with this Prince. He bites his lip softly to prevent a sequel of delight. He was known to be bisexual, his father knew as well as the kingdom and neither cared. He looked at the feet, slowly reaching out to touch the boot. Until it came back up. He put a hand on his cheek. Blushing. Oh, he was so close…

Shiro crossed his arms with a stern glare. “You know you have to marry sometime. You can’t become King and rule your kingdom for long. You could die and then what?” “Well it’s obvious, I hand the kingdom to you” He looked out towards the sea again. “I’m not meant to be King, Shiro. I’m not a leader. You are a much better leader than I will ever try to be. You know this” His friend sighed. “You’ve told me” He jumped up onto the edge as well. Standing beside Keith. “Though it doesn’t hurt to try to find someone. You can even marry one of the village people if you find someone you like. I want you to be happy Keith, you know this. Just…think about it. I know I left for a few years before but I’m back. I escaped from the pirates and I’m back with you. You know I’ll help you lead this kingdom” He smiled, Keith turned his head. Expression of shock before soften. This is why he was only trusted, Shiro. Years of being so close they called each other brothers.

“Storm Ahead!” Both brothers looked away and Keith stood up to watch as the ship entered a dark, thick cloud with thunder, lighting, and heavy winds. Both men jumped back into the ship and started working with the crew to get them to land safely. Shiro handled the wheel while Keith climbed up to tie up the sails. Water was splashing everywhere. Men were holding on to not be washed overboard. The storm was picking up too. As they got deeper into it, rain poured on them. Heavy rain too. Keith jumped down as lightning struck the mast. Making it explode and start to burn. Lance held onto the ropes dangling but the wind was too strong and knocked him off of his hideout. Splashing him into the water. Hunk, Pidge, and Allura were there. Waiting for him. “Lance!” Allura exclaimed, so glad he was alright! He looked down at them and at Slav who was wearing some tech thing he made to breathe underwater. Looking back to the ship and swimming up. Popping out to see the ship get kicked around by the waves. “No! Please!” he called to the waves. In hopes, they would calm down. Was his father angry? He wasn’t sure if his father even controlled the waters. He sure hoped not. He watched from afar as men started lowering a smaller ship. A raft per say. Lance noticed a glow he had never seen before. It was a mixture of red, orange and yellow. His father mentioned this color before. Fire…Lance did dream of seeing it once.

The crew was climbing down and then Shiro hopped on. “Keith! Come on!” Everyone was getting off as they realized the fire was making its way to the hold where they kept all their gunpowder and cannon balls. Shiro made everyone get on the lifeboat, but Keith saw one stuck. He ran over, putting his arms under the broken piece of the mast and lifting it up for the sailor to move out. “Go!” He cried out before tossing it aside as the sailor jumped overboard. Keith grabbed something he almost forgets, holding it to his chest. But one turn to see how far the fire was and it exploded. The crew was trying to get there first but it was too late. They watched the explosion happen. What they didn’t know was that as the ship was sinking, Keith slid into the water. Barely alive. Lance saw him, diving back into the water and quickly making his way to him. Putting his arms under his armpits and hoisting him before he could start drowning. Out they popped from the water, Lance held on tight and used his other hand to hold his head above the water. His fin kicked harder than ever before. But they made it to shore, of course, the other four followed. Watching as Lance dragged the human onto the beach shore, far enough where he could slide back but enough where the water would not hit the human.

He checked his face, brushing those beautiful raven locks away from his face. Sitting up slightly before checking his heart. He was quiet but it was hard to hear a beat if the waves kept crashing. He lifted his head and put a hand on the human’s cheek. “If you die now, how are we supposed to meet?” He whispered. Lifting the human’s head from laying sideways. “Come on, you seemed hard to kill before if you stayed back to help that sailor. Please!” he said, shaking the human’s chest with his other hand. Nothing. Lance sighed. “If you live, maybe you could show me your world” he brushed the hairs again away. “What would I give, to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you, smiling at me?” He sang to the human. As if he would suddenly wake up from the dead with his voice. Though Allura’s hands covered her mouth. Watching him be so close to them! Then again, he loved showing off his voice. But the sun came out from the clouds, shining just as the human’s eyes slowly opened. It was blurry to see, but what he saw was magical. A face. A beautiful face smiled down at him. The sun hit right behind him, so it looked like he was glowing. Like an angel. “Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me. And I could be. Part of your world” Keith’s hands slowly reached for the face. Cupping it, stroking a thumb along the softest skin he had ever touched. The glowing angel blushed and held his hand there for a moment. Eyes closed like he was taking this touch in too. Before it snapped up, looking past him before disappearing as Keith’s eyes closed.

“Keith! Keith thank God you’re alright!” Shiro called out. Running to him as he sat up. Rubbing his head and brushing his bangs away. Trying to regain his vision. Shiro put his arms under his armpits to lift him off of the sand. Brushing the grains off of his body before hugging him. Keith coughed up some water, turning his head to not hit his friend. The other chuckled and patted his back. “How did you end up here? We were sure the wreck would lead you somewhere else” “….a voice…” “What?” Keith looked up. “I heard a voice…a-and saw a face” His heart pumped with such adoration for the mysterious glowing angel. “He…he looked like an angel” Shiro chuckled, putting one of his arms over his own shoulders. “Come on, you must be cold. Thank the Gods you’re alright”

Allura crossed her arms. “See? This is why I have to be watching you three. What if he saw Lance’s other half? Then what?” Hunk patted her shoulder. “I think it’s too late to watch us” he gestured to Lance, hiding behind the rock with such a love-stricken look towards the human walking away. Pidge smirked widely, shrugging. “Well I guess we can’t help him now” Allura sighed, “Okay, here’s the plan” She pointed to Lance, then Hunk, and lastly Pidge. “You won’t tell our father, I won’t tell him, and I’ll stay in one piece and not blow up into a billion pieces” Hunk chuckled and smiled. “Allura, chill. You’ve been trying to get Lance to fall in love” “Yes but not with a human!” She exclaimed, slapping her forehead. Not noticing two eels watching closely at them. Especially at Lance, who put a hand on his cheek where the human touched it. Sighing in such a dreamily way. “Someday…I swear…someday I’ll be part of your world” he whispered before the human was out of his sight.

* * *

 

Lance looked at the sea witch. Who’s face was all purple and red scars come from the sides of her face down across her cheeks and even across her chin. Eyes were completely yellow, no iris in sight. He had heard of her many times, but he did not know this would happen. She used to be beautiful until more power came of interest and this became her fate. Lance bit his lip but came closer. “I-” “Hush now darling, I know why you’re here. No one comes here unless no one else would help them” She said, a voice so dark and mysterious it sent shivers down his spine. But he stood up straight with a nod. “There is someone you love, but cannot be with” Her smirk was so awful that her eels hide behind the cave walls. The mere thought of being here made him think more. But his father ruined everything. Allura didn’t stop him from ruining his cave, his safe haven. Just because he fell in love with a human.

“I would like legs instead this tail. For love” He said as she turned. “Well, it’s quite the easy spell I must say. I was expecting something harder from the only son of the King” She floated towards the center of the room, where her cauldron was. Shining a red light as she started working on the spell. Around it was long and thick spikes, if you didn’t know it was made of rock, you’d think it was some mouth. “What do you want in return?” Lance said as she threw in some poor creature trapped in a flask. “Oooo someone is eager” She smirked. Lance held the spikes in front of him, nodding. “I know you don’t give things out for free that easily. You want something from me” “You’ve done your research, I’m impressed” She turned to grab some more items, throwing them in before her hands flashed lighting into it. Mixing the potion until it was smoking a purple color. The purple smoke danced around the two. “You have something anyone would want, something you are known for.” She tapped her throat with a long, think finger. “Your voice will do just fine” Lance’s hands held his throat. How would he talk to the Prince? How would he enchant the other with his pick up lines? He had been practicing in front of a mirror since he saw the Prince. “M-my voice?” She purred. “Indeed, can’t make this easy now can I?” His eyebrows furrow. “Why not?” “Because if I made it easy, then I’m no evil sea witch. Besides, love isn’t easy. You need a challenge besides leaving your friends and family. I could make every step you take be like walking on glass, but that’s so ancient” She said, waving her hand before the smoke turned into giant hands behind her. 

“So? Do we have a deal?” Lance looked down, one hand holding his throat. All his pick up lines…his singing voice that lured a lot of attractive merfolk…would be gone. He dropped his hand and nodded. “It’s a deal” Haggar smirked before nodding. Before she moved the hands, she snapped her fingers. Causing a yellow parchment to appear with the deal. A pen made from a skeleton of a dead fish appeared next to him. “I almost forgot. You’ve got three days, got it? Three days. The potion can’t be extended. If you kiss him and the kiss is the most powerful thing in the world, you will keep your legs. If not you will turn back into a merman and belong to me” “No Lance!” Both turned to. see Pidge and Hunk rush in. Grabbing Lance’s arms. “Don’t do this man! This is crazy!” Haggar looked unhappy. “Who are they? Get out!” She cried out, Lance looked at her. “They’ll go, please. Just give me two minutes” He begged before pulling his friends aside. Clasping his hands. “Please, guys. I need to do this” Hunk shook his head. “You don’t! We could find the Prince and get him to talk to you!” He sighed. “I can’t Hunk. Look at me! I’m a merman, he’s human! What if he doesn’t love me for that? What if he finds me weird?” He bit his lip. “I have to do this”

“But…what about us?” Pidge asked, making Lance look her way. He gave a soft smile. “If I do this, I promise to come back the ocean and talk to you privately. It’ll be easy” His fingers grazed his throat. “Well, I’ll lose my voice for this. But it’s alright! I could get a piece of paper and write on it. Please, guys. I lost my family by being in love with a human, don’t make me lose you both too. Please, as my friends. My closest friends, let me do this” They looked at each other. Sighing. They wanted Lance to be happy, more than anything. “You promise you’ll visit us?” Lance’s smile got wider before he hugged them. “I swear on my life” He twirled the hug before clapping in happiness. “Thank you thank you thank you. I swear you won’t not ever see me again” He paused, “Okay maybe that didn’t make sense” The friends chuckled before stepping aside for Lance to get closer to the cauldron. Taking the pen and writing his name. Signing it before it and the pen disappeared in a flash of light. Haggar started chanting these words, gesturing around them to create a world pool between him and her. Trapping him in.

The smoke hands behind Haggar should connect with her own hands. Raising up before she pointed at him as they came closer. “Now sing” Lance took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he opened his mouth. Singing. The hands moved to him. One faded into nothing, the other went into his throat as he sang. Pulling out his voice. As he saw the golden light being taken to a shell Haggar held to collect his voice. Hands held his throat. Eyes widening. The word pool between died before a flash of light hit Lance. The colored water wrapped around his fin. Breaking it into two before legs magically appeared. He held his breath. He was choking. Thankfully his friends grabbed his arms as Haggar laughed. Swimming as fast as they could to the surface. Pushing Lance to the surface as his face turned purple. He broke the water surface, gasping for air. Before settling in the water. Taking deep, deep breaths as his friends helped him get closer to shore. By the pools where it was shallow enough to ensure Lance would not drown by himself. 

* * *

It was odd. Wearing these clothes but he loved how blue they were. He loved blue! He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being a lighter tone. His pants were of the lighter color too. He wore these things called shoes. Simple black slippers but it was nice. He loved matching! The entire day was magical to him. Keith looked so tough on the outside but seemed to be kind to him. Showing him around and dealing with him pulling his wrist to see everything. The human world was mysterious to him, of course, he couldn’t say that. He’ll admit the mornings have been weird as he always tries talking but can’t. Keith was even kind enough to get a Doctor to check his voice. Lance was sad inside that he couldn’t tell them it was taken by a sea witch as they didn’t know about magic but obeyed the Doctor’s orders anyway. Humans were magically in their own ways, perhaps his voice can be reclaimed. Right now, he tucked a lock behind his ear. Keith was taking him on the lake. At night. The mere thought seemed romantic from what he read in the books. 

He glanced at the Prince. Who wore a white long sleeve shirt but the sleeves were folded up until his elbows were out. He also wore boots, dark red pants and some red fabric tied around his waist. Holding his knife. Lance noticed he never went anywhere without it. “So how’s your voice?” Keith asked. Surprising Lance who jolted a bit before he saw the Prince chuckle a bit. “Sorry, but how’s your voice?” Keith had gotten worried that he found this really really beautiful guy by the sea and with no voice. At least the Doctor wasn’t worried. He was also glad Lance could write down his name and where he came from. Atlantica. Odd kingdom but he also wrote how it was far away and he really didn’t have a way back home. Shiro and Keith felt back for the young guy but offered shelter in the Castle. Keith was more than happy to have him there. Lance shrugged. Probably saying no better.

As Keith rowed the boat deeper into the lake, he pulled the oars up and rested a bit. Stretching his arms. “So it’s really that far away? No one knows you’re here” Lance shook his head, shrugging again. Keith raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m glad I found you before you got sick” he scratched his cheek. “Well, that Red found you. She’s good at tracking things” Lance seemed to giggle, but no noise came from him. Sometimes he thinks Lance is mute but surely not. Even if, he’s curious how this guy was alone. Keith won’t admit it but he could swear Lance is the most beautiful guy he had ever seen before. The boat ended up floating under some tree, hiding them between the ferns. Keith looked around, chuckling. “I remember this place. It’s been a while since I came here” He said, brushing some ferns away. Little lightning bugs came out to dance around them. His cheeks flushed a bit seeing how romantic it was. Hell, he’d only known Lance for two days and here they were. 

He looked back at Lance, who smiled at him. Keith’s hand went up to feel the back of his neck. His long hair was cut recently. Mostly because Shiro wanted him to look his best for this stranger. “I used to come here with my mother. She loved swimming under this tree. A safe haven from all the duties as rulers” He sighed. “I haven’t come here in years, to be honest. “ Lance raised an eyebrow as if he was asking why. Keith held the ends of his hair. “Because she disappeared one night when I was little. My father recently disappeared too. Not sure if they are dead or not but…it’s kinda hard losing parents” he sighed, dropping his hand and looking away. “I’m sorry. I don;t..usually talk so deeply to people like this. Shiro is the only one I would go to if I felt like I needed to.” He ran a. hand through his bangs. “Fuck I’ve known you for two days and yet I’m spilling out my emotions. You must think I’m some freak or something right?” He gasped when he felt something warm touch his other hand. 

His eyes glanced at Lance, who shifted to sit closer to him. His hand brushed against his other then ended up holding it. A thumb brushing over his palm. A gentle smile was on his lips. Lance knew that feeling all too well if only he could talk. He would spill out how he lost his mother and how his father became so distant to him. But he could only use gestures, simple ones. It seemed like Keith understood as he turned his body back to Lance. Reaching to grab his other hand. Holding them both. Lance blushed slightly, thankful the darkness covered it. “It’s weird. You’ve been here for two days and. yet…I feel like I’ve known you my whole life” He said. Looking down at their hands. “I used to think I was mad for being Gay” He saw how Lance’s hands gripped his a bit, he looked up to see a frown on Lance’s face. Maybe a stern look at that sentence. Keith chuckled. “Woah Woah let me finish before you open your mouth. The Doctor did say you needed to rest your throat” He chuckled again before sighing. “I mean I’m a Prince, going to have to take the throne someday and that means marrying someone. You know? Keeping the throne royal blood. So I have to marry some girl in order to keep the family tree going”

Oh, how Lance desperately wanted to say something. As merfolk, they weren’t just one gender. Well, they were but besides of a seahorse gene somehow in their blood. Males could have babies! OHHHH now he regrets giving his voice. Well not entirely, here he was. Sitting close to his crush who was spilling his guts to him. This was no fantasy story he read, this was reality and he loved it. Lance tugged on Keith’s shirt. Giving a comforting smile. Keith nodded. “Yeah, I know I don’t have to. At least, now I don’t. I think I found someone better than any girl would be” Lance exploded in a blush. Holy shit this Prince liked him?! Oh god, he hoped. Keith chuckled with a blush too. “Crazy right? I’ve known you for two damn days and I think…” He paused. Looking at Lance’s lips which made him blush. The two started leaning in. Their lips were inches away before the boat suddenly flipped. Causing them both to fall into the water. Keith acted quick and grabbed Lance’s hand before kicking to shore. The two gasped for air before panting as they laid on the grassy shore. Keith blushed, getting up before helping Lance up. “Let’s….let’s get you inside by the fire. You getting cold won’t help your voice get better” He said before leading Lance inside. he hardly noticed the frown and sad look in Lance’s eyes. He only had one more day. Until sunset tomorrow!

* * *

 

Lance ran as fast as he could. Oh, he was marrying the Prince? Did that mean Keith really liked him? He held hands in a fist, heart pumping fast as feet ran down the stairs. His hand let go to graze on the stone pillar. But his eyes caught some girl down there. He hid behind the pillar, looking down at the three. Shiro was more than confused. He glanced at the lady. Who, yes, was beautiful but wasn’t Keith gay? “Well, I’m glad you decided to marry. But isn’t sunset quite early?” “Yes, prepare the ship,” Keith said. Almost like a robot. Shiro rubbed his chin. This lady didn’t look nice. Something about that smile of hers and way Keith acted. This wasn’t right. But he went anyways. Leaving the couple. The young lady took Keith’s hand and lead him outside. Kissing his cheek before the doors closed. 

Lance held a hand over his mouth even if he couldn’t speak. Tears welled up in his eyes. He shifted to press his back against the pillar. Breathing heavily as his hands gripped his locks. What did he do wrong? Did the last night mean nothing to Keith? Wasn’t he gay? He slid down the pillar, sitting on the floor with his legs tucked into his chest. He cried, but nothing was heard. Nothing. If he could look closer, he’d noticed the lady looking much like Haggar. The sea witch. And then he’d noticed the shell around her neck, the same one she caught his voice with. But he was too stricken with sadness to notice or think back. He stood up and ran to his room to change. He needed to see his friends by the water. He needed comfort and no one knew him here. Shiro would be busy enough and he did not want to be around him for that. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the pools and sit on the rocks. Crying still. Hunk and Pidge popped their heads up with smiles. “hey! How-” Hunk stopped as he saw his friends crying. He swam closer before pulling himself up on the rock. sitting beside his friend. A hand on his back. Clothes looked weird but this wasn’t the time. “Lance…why are you crying? What happened?” Pidge turned her head to see a boat with wedding related stuff on it. “Dude you’re going to. miss your wedding! The boat is leaving now!” Lance shook his head, burying his head in his knees again. It took two seconds for her to realize. Getting up on the rock too. Hugging him even if she was wet. Hunk followed. “I’m sorry Lance.” She whispered. “He doesn’t deserve your love anyways. If he leads you on like that then screw him” They could only hug their sobbing, quiet friend as the ship got further and further away. Slav didn’t know where they were so he headed to the ship. Only to see what he maybe wasn’t supposed to. 

* * *

 

The wedding was beautiful. Everyone joined, even King Alfor. Keith bowed respectfully when Lance explained everything before they arrived. Alfor smiled at him, bowing to him as well. He looked at Lance, cupping his cheek. “You’ve grown up too fast” Lance teared up and held his hand. “Thank you for coming, Father” “And miss you marrying someone that makes you happy? I wouldn’t dream of it” Lance sniffled before hugging him in his uniform. “Promise me you’ll visit us” He nodded in his father’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure we both do. Everyday” Keith nodded. “I’ll make sure to bring Shiro as well Ma’am,” He said, eying Allura who blushed. “Oh my god Keith! Just because you’re my new brother-in-law doesn’t make it okay for you to tease me!” She said before Shiro cleared his voice. Pink painted on his cheeks. “I can do evenings” “Done,” She said before blushing when she realized she said that too fast. 

She then moved to Lance. Hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry for being a terrible sister. I should have been a good sister and helped you” Lance giggled. “Forgiven already Allura. Besides, you and Dad were just looking out for me. You didn’t want to lose mother’s singing voice” he said, tapping his Adam’s apple. Allura wiped her tears and nodded. “We didn’t want to lose you” She hugged him tightly again. “You won’t, I swear” He kissed her head before Alfor helped get Hunk and Pidge up to hug. “You’re welcome by the way,” She said before Lance chuckled and hugged them both. “Someday you guys should join us! I have so many things to show you guys and teach you!” Alfor chuckled. “Well, I suppose you do need some ambassadors if we are to connect our kingdoms” Hunk and Pidge both gasped and squirmed in glee. “Yes! all the human food!” He cheered before the three laughed. Keith and Shiro were confused but chuckled. 

Soon all four were lowered back into the main body of water. Waving at the newly wedded couple. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. “You know, I think this isn’t like your books at all. It’s better” Lance hummed, biting his lower lip. “Nah it’s not like my books at all. In fact, it’s better” he said, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. Which was easy as he was slightly taller. “Good, because now Shiro can stop all the mail we keep getting” Shiro sighed. “Thank God. You have no idea how tempting it was to burn all those love letters and invitations to those balls” Lance grinned, shrugging. “We could throw our own and get all those idiots over to see King Kogane’s husband. That’ll stop that mail to come” Shiro winked, clicking his tongue. Keith chuckled. “Didn’t know you were some genius” Lance shoved his face. “Oh my god you’re an idiot” “Mmmm maybe. But I’m your idiot” He smirked before pulling Lance’s head down to kiss him. Who smiled between their lips and kissed him back. When they pulled away, they smiled at all the. merfolk and water creatures waving at them. “I think I like being part of your world” He whispered, which got Keith really confused. Lance giggled. “I’ll explain later” He whispered before they waved back.

* * *

 

Lance finishes reading it. Sighing happily as the children clapped. Some were holding their pillows from that one part in which Haggar was giant and the couple was split apart. He chuckled, closing the book. “How did you all like that?” Before the children could respond, some book shoppers frowned at him. “It was horrible. You’re teaching these children something they shouldn’t know until later” That made Lance frown. “I’m sorry if you think that way. But they like my stories. Besides, if the children learn earlier and at a younger age; they’ll grow up less strict and more open-minded” An older woman shook her head, grabbing her kid. Apparently, she was early. “I will not have my child hear such…subjects. He will start getting ideas” Lance stood up. “He’ll get the idea that it’s okay to like different genders or the opposite gender. There’s nothing wrong with loving someone unless they’re mean and awful. That’s all I’m trying to do” The child started crying and pulling away from his mother. Who looked down at him, struggling to grab his hand. “We’re leaving Eric” “No! We have time for one more story! I love his stories! Mama stop it!” He cried out. Which caused the staff to come to where he was. Shiro crossed his arms. “What’s going on? Is everyone okay?” Eric sniffled, pointing at his mom. Who was more than shocked. 

“My mama wants to take me and storytime not done! I don’t even have an appointment after” Shiro sighed. Another one of those parents. He looked at Lance who sat down. Folding his hands in his lap. He gestured for the mother to step aside. “As the manager, I’d like a. word with you Ma’am” “But-” “We have rules for this bookstore. You and all customers read the rules before buying books and even entering the door. I would hate to call the owner to not allow you to buy our books” He said, leading her away from the group. “Anyone else has problems with my friend’s stories?” Some followed him as Eric sat down. Others left to go get their books. Shiro, being quite handsome and fairly well known, wasn’t one to pick a fight with. Lance gestured for Eric to come up to. him. Which he did only to be picked up and put on his lap. “We definitely have time for another story. How about the story of their son? Addiel?”

The children all tilted their heads. “They had a son?” Lance nodded. “I’ll dedicate this story to Eric and all who have parents like his. I’m glad you all love my stories and stay even if your family doesn’t agree” he rubbed his chin. “Mmm, now how to start this story? Oh! Now it had been a. few years since they had gotten married..”

* * *

 

King Lance hummed as he peered down into a small crib. Above the crib, there was mobile that had different items swing above his baby. A merman, a sword, a heart, the ocean, and more related to the husbands’ adventures. He giggled as he watched his baby reach up to try to grab him. Addiel was growing so big and strong every day. He has his father’s eyes and his Papa’s face. His hair was a mixture of both males. Hands reached down to carefully lift the babe up into his arms. Cradling the small human. Lance sang to his child, walking towards the window looking out to the sea. They were on a ship to head deeper into the sea in order to present the new child to Lance’s father and sister! Well, the entire sea would be there. Merfolk, fish, whales, jellyfish and all other of Lance’s friends. It was the first child born of two males and especially from different worlds.

Keith entered the room with a smile. Watching as his husband cradle their child and pointing out old friends. He chuckled, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. “You know…you have a thing for talking to Addiel even if he doesn’t understand us” Lance looked over at him with a smile. “Maybe but it doesn’t hurt to try. Maybe he’ll remember without knowing” He smiled down at him. Keith walked over and wrap his arms around Lance’s waist, kissing his cheek. “Well, he should know he has the best Papa. So smart, kind and brave” His husband rolled his eyes before giggling. “Well Addiel knows for sure his father is brave, handsome, and the most wonderful husband of them all” Keith chuckled before they shared a kiss until Addiel started mumbling words to them. They both chuckled and Keith kept an arm around Lance’s waist as they walked out of the room to the main parts of the ship. Everyone was getting ready for the arrival of where they needed to go. Lance walked down the steps in front of Keith and peered over the edge. Watching as dolphins were diving besides them, calling out for him. He waved before picking up Addiel’s hand to wave. There were babies among the families too and happily waved back at Addiel. Soon the captain slowed the ship down and called out for the anchor to be tossed into the sea. Keith kissed Lance’s cheek as familiar faces popped from the surface, sea creatures of all shapes and sizes came first before the merfolk. Lance’s old friends and sister came up. Waving at him. He waved back before his father came up. In all his glory as he used his magic to create a wave to form around his tail and lift him up to the ship’s edge to be in front of his new family. Addiel made a few noises, happy ones too. Lance giggled and wiggled his finger in front of his babe. His son grabbed his long finger and nibbled on it. Keith bowed his head respectfully at his father-in-law before King Alfor chuckled. “You do not need to do that every time we meet Keith. You’re my son now” He rose his head with a smile. Eyes sparkling wide at that. He always wanted a family. “Sorry, Sir…I just…don’t want to disrespect you or our family” Alfor chuckled before bringing up Allura to see her new nephew. She gasped at the tiny thing. Wiggling her finger in front of him before Addiel grabbed her finger. Laughing. “He’s a beautiful baby Lance,” She said, smiling at him. He smiled back. Cradling him closely but allowed the family to touch him. “He’s a sweet baby like grandmother told us about mother”

Alfor took out a golden shell necklace. Dangling it in front of Addiel who let go of Allura’s finger ( she pouted ) and started playing with it. “We thought this would be a gift. So he doesn’t forget where his family comes from” Opening it up, out came a bubble. Surrounded by light and music. It showed of Atlantia, merfolk of all kinds swimming around it or towards it. Lance smiled up at his father. “It’s perfect, he’ll love it” He smiled before Alfor closed it and put it around the small babe’s neck. Who took the shell as a toy and started nibbling on it. Lance hummed, rocking small Addiel. Who yawned and snuggled in his Papa’s arms. He smiled, holding him close. Slowly rocking his arms, making him fall deep into a slumber. 

Keith snapped at Allura and Shiro. “Hey! Kiss when Addiel is not around. I don’t want him knowing about dating yet” Lance giggled, leaning on his husband. “He’s been cranky since he was born. Already thinking of the future” Keith crossed his arms. “I’m already designing the perfect dad talk to whoever wants to date him” It made Lance giggled again. 

* * *

 

Addiel pulled out that golden necklace, hugging to his chest as he cried on the bed. As he heard the door open and close, he could feel the bed dip. His Papa was sitting beside him. Shifting to hug him to his chest. “Shhh, your papa is here. I’m here Addiel. Ohhh, honey. I’m so sorry that happened to you” He whispered, brushing his tears away. “I’m such a freak…I…I hate being Prince!” He said before Lance held him close. Brushing a hand through that silky hair. Sighing. “I know it’s difficult, god I wish I knew that they were brats. You’re much cooler than they think you are.” He lifted his son’s face to him. Kissing his head. “You are better than them all. You know that right?” Addiel didn’t answer. “Addiel, listen. You’re not a freak, not at all. You’re unique and they can’t handle that” 

His son flipped his back towards him. “I’m like a sore thumb! A fish out of the water!” In which Lance sighed. God if he knew… “I know it’s hard being a teenager. People expect you to be something you’re not and it’s hard enough to find out who you are as a person too” Addiel didn’t pay attention as he brushed a thumb over the golden shell necklace. Seeing his name there before opening. Causing Lance to gasp and shut up. Addiel held it up, sitting up now as he peered at the orb surrounded by light. “Your lullaby…why is your lullaby playing?” he paused. “Is that Atlantica? I…I thought they were legends…stories! There are merpeople there! Oh look there’s a-” He was cut off as Lance took it from him. Looking at it. “Where did you get this?” Addiel froze now. “I…uhhh..found it?” Lance looked at him. “You went past the wall? In the ocean?” “….m-maybe?” “Addiel Josepin Mcclain Kogane! You know you’re not allowed in the sea” Addiel sat on his knees towards his Papa. “But why? And why does that necklace have my name on it?” he asked. Lance sighed. “Addiel, listen to me..” His son stood up, placing a hand on his heart. “I know you’re hiding something from me..” He said with a glare. Lance’s soft expression changed to a stern one. “You deliberately disobeyed me! I never want you going out there again, do you hear me? It’s dangerous in the sea!” Addiel teared up before crying out, “ How would you know?! You’ve never been in it!” He said before grabbing the necklace and made a dash for it. Slamming the door behind him before Lance could even start running behind. 

* * *

 

Addiel could barely stay still. He stared at his tail for a while before practicing using it. It took forever, probably hours, but he didn’t care. After he got the hang of everything, he swam all around. His sleeveless shirt was weird to wear but he felt uncomfortable without it. He swam with the fish, danced with a turtle, and even sat down with some seals. “Okay, alright. Now I have to- OMG IS THAT A WHALE?!” He cried out. Swimming to the whale and waving at it. Giggling before swimming to it’s back as it popped from the surface. Sitting on it’s back as the sun was rising. He clapped so happily before slipping off. He paused before sighing as he saw two fish. One red and one blue. Holding closely together.

He sighed, hugging himself. “I wish my Papa knew how much I loved the ocean and understood.” The whale looked at him. “If you’d told him, maybe you could get him to understand” He looked at the whale. Biting his lip as he swam with her. “But he build some wall to keep me from the ocean, he forbad me from swimming there” “But why?” Addiel was about to speak, before lowering his finger and furrowing his eyebrows. “I..I don’t know” The whale smiled. “Your Papa sounds like such a mother. He may have wanted to protect you. You don’t unless you know the whole story” Addiel shrugged. “I guess, thanks though!” He said, waving at the whale before swimming away. Thinking about the information just given. It made him mad how maybe his dads were protecting him but didn’t say anything about it. 

He picked up a shell and threw it. Grunting before crossing his arms. He was definitely part Keith Kogane. He looked what he was doing and sighing. Sitting on a rock. “Maybe this was a terrible idea. Abandoning my parents, my Uncle, and Aunt? Without telling them?” He held his head in his hands. “They are probably worried about me. Searching miles for me…” he bit his lip before snapping his fingers. “I know! I’ll get that Triton for Lotor and after, I could swim back to them and explain myself! Yeah! They’ll totally accept me being a merman!” he lowered his finger, tapping his cheek. “What if they don’t?” he paused before laughing. “Nah they will. If they talked to me about loving anyone I want no matter gender, then they won’t care. They’ll be cool dads!” he smiled before going back to find that block of ice Lotor gave him that had the map on there.

* * *

 

Lance smiled as he finished the story. “And that’s how Addiel helped bring back the land and sea and teach everyone that fear can be fought with if one does not allow it to take control” Eric and all the children clapped. Standing up and helping put away pillows. Eric hugged lance then hopped off to. help. The parents took their children. Even Eric’s mother came to apologize for her behavior. Lance smiled and talked to her. The world was cruel enough, there was no need for hatred in these walls. He waved at the children before finding arms around his waist and a face pressed against his shoulder. 

He chuckled and turned to his lover. Kissing his hair. “You alright? Shiro told us what happened” Keith asked, raising his head. Lance nodded. “I’m fine, just another family that believes all love is not right. But she apologized, so it’s all Gucci” Keith rolled his eyes before Lance placed a kiss on his lips. “So…Addiel huh?” Lance chuckled nervously. “I might have thought of it…a lot” His husband smiled. “Well, I think we should talk about it some more at the apartment tonight. I’m up for it if you are” Lance beamed a smile and hugged him. “Well duh I’m up for it. Can we get a baby?” His husband nodded. “Sure, but that means taking care of him even if we’re both dead tired” It caused Lance to laugh sarcastically. “Dude, I quit my job already. I’m prepared to be a stay at home dad!” It made Keith laugh before kissing him again. “Mmm and don’t forget about the children. They love you” Lance flashed a grin. “Well, I am quite the charming guy. All love me” “Yes but only one is marrying you dumbass” he said, pulling Lance’s hand up and kissing his ring there. Lance nodded and intertwined their fingers where both rings flashed in the light. “And I couldn’t ask for a better husband"


	4. Keith/Akira (Anastasia AU )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a mystery that was never solved until years later. When the mystery of the lost Prince Shirogane turned into something bigger than anyone could possibly imagine. How a young man who thought he was an orphan with no family or friends was tossed into something bigger than he could ever imagine. How through the help of two new friends, he found his family again. But even with this mystery, there is a love story. About choosing between your first intentions and what you truly want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the animation and snippets of this AU!
> 
> Animation:  
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/170579794153/this-took-forever-and-i-apologize-for-the-awful#notes
> 
> Snippets:  
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/169624181069/heres-first-snippets-of-anastasia-au-cant-wait#notes  
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/169816920819/here-more-snippets-for-the-klance-anastasia-au#notes  
> https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/post/169662443479/heres-another-snippet-of-the-klance-anastasia-au#notes

It started years ago, at one of the biggest balls thrown. We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family’s ruling. Many came from all over to dance and celebrate with us. Our three sisters were dancing with other Princes, always trying to find true love since our parents told us stories many times. They had problems elsewhere but put me in charge. After all, I was to be crowned King in a couple of days. I sat on my father’s throne, watching with my friend Allura as everyone danced. That night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Keith, my youngest brother. His raven hair was as long as a girl but somehow he made it look cute on him. He was full of light and passion, it was no wonder why so many danced with him. His bright purple eyes were like the sparkling stars above us. I chuckled to myself as I watched him get picked up and spun around high in the air. “Koko de otōto ni ki nasai!” I called out to him. He turned his head to me and nodded. Being put down ( but of course he needed to hug the young man he was dancing with before rushing to me ) and then coming to me. “What is it Nīsan?” He asked as I took his tiny hands in mine. He had begged me not to return to Paris, so I’ve had a very special gift made for him to make the separation easier, for both of us. 

“I have a special gift for you. I know you hate me leaving for Paris, but I am needed there as Mother and Father come back tomorrow morning” His expression softens, sighing but he nodded. “I hope this can help you as we are separated for the time being” Allura handed me a small music box. It was painted in a light green then edged with gold. He looked at it with such glee, oh how I loved his smile. “For me? Is it a box for my knives?” He asked. I chuckled but shake my head. That boy always loved his knives. Was the best around at it in combat. Made our parents worried but since the uprising of the war started, they weren’t so worried anymore. “You wish Keith, remember that key I gave you to on your birthday?” He nodded, pulling it out from under his traditional robes. It was a golden key with rubies among the top of the key with the words  _ **Together in Paris**_  engraved along the top. “Well remember how I promised you’d have something to open it with?” I watched as his expression was confused before turning excited again. He took the box gently from my hands and used his key. Opening it to reveal two little figures in the center as it played our song. A lullaby our mother sang to us older children, now I have sung it to my little brother almost every night when I’m around. We changed some lyrics to fit our relationship and how we thought it would be better. 

He gasped, admiring the lid as it had been painted a black swan. He did love being read the Swan Princess legend. “Oh, I love it, Shiro! Thank you” He jumped on me to hug me tightly. I held him close. Then he never left my side after. The anniversary was great! Until HE came. 

Sendak, an old ex-friend of mine. He used to work with my parents until he betrayed us and got some of our extended family killed. I stood from the throne, Allura quickly held Keith close as I watched him make his way through the crowd. Everything was so quiet you could drop a pin on the floor. People stopped dancing and just moved into two sides with one empty lane down towards me for him. “What are you doing here?” He chuckled darkly, echoing through the quiet ballroom. “Long time no see Takashi. Don’t you miss me?” I growled at him, standing up on the steps. Keeping my head up high. “No, you’ve betrayed our trust and our people. You gave information to the enemy and killed thousands of innocents. You’re lucky my father decided to send you away instead of killing you” He growled back at me. “Well, it’s a good thing I came here to give you a gift. It’s too bad your parents already got it” I was confused but kept strong. “It’s wonderful to not be invited to your anniversary party. Means the gift doesn’t have to be useful. Here’s my gift to you and your family. A curse!” He shouted. Pulling out some weird long, thing flask that glowed purple. Holding it tight in his large hands. “I put a curse on you and your family that every single one of you will die tonight. I promise you that” 

Everyone gasped hearing that. My sister fled behind me in worry and to hold Keith. I stood in front, standing at his feet with no fear in my eyes or body. “We’ll see about that Sendak. Now leave before I pull out my sword and stab you again. This time I won’t be so friendly with you” he scoffed down at me. “Fine, I’ll come back to you once you’re the last survivor of your family” He stepped back, walking back into the empty lane. But before he made it to the door, his flask glowed brighter and his hand threw up to the lights above. Making them break from their bonds and fall. People ran to not get hit, no one was hurt but the message was clear. I was told later that night our parents had been murdered. The Galra Empire was closing in on us. I had made plans to set my family out to Paris with me. But one night, it was too late. 

The Galra Empire came to our doorstep, burning our home down and killing hundreds of servants and more. My sisters fled with a few soldiers in hopes to leave safely with them. It was just Keith and I. Though he quickly ran the other way. “Keith! Keith wait!” I yelled at him. Running behind him. I found him quickly in his playroom. Grabbing the music box from his secret hiding place. I slammed the door closed, quickly pushing a dresser in front to block the intruders. The door was being slammed into, they were going to come in soon. I ran to Keith, picking him up into my arms. Looking for a way out, I could feel his tiny hand grasping my collar in fear. Then...the wall opened. A small opening that is. Out came one of the servants’ sons. He had bright blue eyes, soft brown hair, and his skin color was dark but not too dark. He was cocky about his looks already but he was enjoyed all over the home. I believe his name was Lance. He gestured for us to come to him. “Come quickly! You can go through the servants’ quarters! Hurry!” I nodded. “Thank you Lance” He beamed a smile at me. I ducked under the opening, but Keith tugged on my clothes. “Wait! I dropped my music box!” “Keith there is no time!” “But Shiro!” He whined. I never noticed the young boy closing the door behind me. I just hoped he wouldn’t get hurt. 

We ran to the train. I hoped our sisters would meet us in Paris, I prayed for their safety. The train was just leaving, we ran and ran. I finally got on before kneeling to reach for my brother. “Keith! Keith, come on you can do it!” “Shiro! Shiro don’t leave me!” “Come on Keith!” Our fingers were almost there, so close to touching. Then Keith tripped and hit his head. He wasn’t getting up. My heart leaped from my chest, I was about to jump off when Allura held onto me. “No! No, let me go! KEITH! Keith!” She held onto me as the train left the station. No, no I couldn’t lose my brother! He wasn’t even ten yet! “Keith! KEITH!”

Upon arriving in Paris, I was told that my sisters’ had been shot in the forest. I send out a few to secretly go back to find my little brother. But he was not found. Not even his necklace was found where I last saw him. Consumed by grief, I locked myself away in my family’s old home in the country. Years passed and I still had not found him. So I asked Allura to print something in the newspapers. A reward for anyone that finds my little brother and returns him home safely. They would first go through Allura before me. So many came, so many were frauds. I was losing hope to ever finding my little brother again. I held closely that music box when it was returned to the house, it was the last thing I had of my family. Of my Keith. I was alone, protected but alone. My once black hair now had a white tuff from the stressful search for my brother and hearing news of the rest of my family. I could only hope he would return to him someday. I know he was alive out there somewhere. I just hoped God would bring him back to my arms once again. 

* * *

 

Akira pulled his face from the freshly fallen snow. Wiping it off of his face as he watched the orphanage gates closed on him. He scowled, standing up and grabbing his scarf and hat as he did. He was a special case there. Ever since some young mother found him at the train station, she took him to the hospital then to this orphanage. He was never adopted or taken back. No one came for him and he just turned 18. Meaning they had to kick him out. Good thing he didn’t have any belongings. He adjusted his scarf around his neck and put on the hat. Looking back at the gate. Hand reaching under his scarf and coat to feel the golden key necklace. He never took it off and NEVER let anyone see it. They could have taken it away from him and sold it. Wasn’t his fault the government was terrible around here. 

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the city nearby. He hoped at least. As he walked, he started tucking his long hair in his hat. It wasn’t long until he paused at the signs. He peered at them, looking both directions until something fell from the snow-covered tree branch above him. Some strange cat but he could hardly pay attention as he tried shoving the cat off of his face and hat. Tripping over a root and falling into a pile of snow. Both popped their heads from the pile. Akira glared down at the red cat that climbed out of the pile and started playing with his black scarf. “Hey! Stupid cat! That’s mine!” He said, pushing himself out of the pile before tripping again. Grabbing the other end of his scarf before the cat could run off with it. He didn’t have much else! He wasn’t going to let some stupid cat take it away. 

He stood up and brushed some snow off of it. Both stopped pulling as snow started to fall. Both groaned in their own ways. Akira looked down at the cat. “Look let’s just team up and get the hell out of here. Find somewhere warm to stay and food. We aren’t doing any good if we stay out here and fight over a scarf” The cat made a noise, seemed like he agreed too. He let go to allow Akira to pull it closer. Both tilted heads at each other. “I’ll call you Red, pretty sure that’s better than it or you, cat!” Red meowed in agreement before starting to head down the snowy road. Akira looked down at his scarf before tugging it closer and adjusted it around his neck. “This is it, Akira. The one thing you’ve been dreaming of escaping that shithole and finally being able to do my own thing. Finally going on a journey to my past. You lost that memory but you can find it. That cat has to be a sign, right?” He said to himself, looking at the other path. Heading to where he knew he could find a job. The cat meowed loudly, causing Akira to look his way. “Yeah, that cat is totally a sign. Okay fearless Akira, this is the beginning” His fingers gently held the key, brushing over the words. “Together in Paris. One ticket there and I’ll be one step closer. Whoever you are. The one that gave this to me. I’m coming. Just you wait. I’ll show them I’m not dreaming impossible things”

He took a deep breath and took his first step closer to his family. Something he had been dreaming for years now. Red and he made good progress, wandering down the path and avoiding sleighs. It wasn’t fun being hit by piles of snow but it was worth the journey. He picked the cat up and put him in his green coat. Tucking Red in as they made it to the city. It wasn’t hard finding the train but once there... 

“One ticket to Paris please” “Do you have a visa” “Ah...no?” “Then no ticket!” Then Akira’s face met with the door. Again. He rolled his eyes. Looking down at Red in his coat. “Looks like we’re going to have to find another way to Paris. Think we can score some jobs to buy a visa?” Red sneezed. Maybe disagreeing with him. Suddenly an old lady grabbed his arm, pulling him down more. “H-Hey!” “Shhh listen. There’s a man named Lance. He might help you. Go to the old palace. He’ll be there” Akira furrowed his eyebrows, was this a joke? “Now go, before it’s too late,” she said. Pushing him to get going. He rolled his eyes, “Look lady I-” Upon turning around, she was gone. He looked down at Red. “I...really hate the city sometimes” Red meowed. “Lance...now why does that name seem so familiar?” He whispered to himself before the cat whipped him with his tail. “Alright alright! We’ll go see this...Lance”

* * *

 Upon arriving at the old palace, Red started jumping on things. Making Akira follow quickly to ensure he wouldn’t damage anything. They didn’t need the police on their shoulders. He paused for a moment, picking up a dusty golden plate. Blowing the dust off and rubbed it with his sleeve to make it a bit cleaner. He shook his head. His eyes swearing they saw what appeared to be an older man in a uniform dancing with...a younger version of himself? Why the hell would he be wearing robes? Was he a girl? He looked down to his pants. Shaking his head. “Nope, I’m a guy. The manliest man with a dick” He told himself. Putting the plate down. It was cold in there, but not cold enough to have to wear any layers of clothing. But it seemed like dust, very old dust and cobwebs. As if he walked into an abandoned, creepy house. Only this house was WAY bigger and looked so expensive. 

He walked down the room to some old dresser with a vase. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Fingerless gloved hands brushed along the painted animals.Painted black swans, bears on their hind legs. “Why do I remember this? I’ve never been here before” Though his heart was feeling warmth unlike he had ever felt before. Almost like he was finally home. His mind had this bright, golden glow on everything he sees. Like it was all a memory he was watching unravel. Akira looked up to huge doors, slowly walking over to push them open. Showing him and Red the huge ballroom. “It’s...like a dream almost. Those floors, I remember gliding down them in socks when it was polished” He smiled. Walking down the steps, taking off his coat and dropping it to the ground. Then came the gloves that barely kept his hands warm. He gently ran his hand down the staircase railing. Thick, wood that yet still seemed so new. “This place is strange” He whispered. Red still on the top stair to watch his new friend. “Someone has held me safe and warm here. Like a family of some sorts. A grandfather? No no...” He rubbed his chin as figures came into his eyesight. Coming from the painting hanging above the floor against the highest wall. The paintings were of people dancing, how odd. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched figures come out of them but nothing happened to the painting. Was he going crazy?

They came down to dance around on the ballroom floor. Some were already dancing, others simply stayed in pairs along the sides. Watching those dancing. “The last thing I dreamt of was a ball like this. Thousands if not more were dancing and having fun” He turned to see some bow at him. He bowed in return, walking down the huge steps until he reached the floor. Gliding across it as the pairs danced around him. He paused at the center, looking around him at the so familiar atmosphere. Unaware of the huge painting in the back of the Royal family and then coming out of the painting as well. Watching him closely with a faint yellow glow around them unlike everyone else in the room. Three girls came up to him, giggling as they held his hand and made him dance in a circle with them. They looked similar to him. Pale skin, raven hair, bright eyes. It didn't come across Akira's mind that he could have siblings. But his mind was telling him this warm feeling of these girls being close to him. He liked that warm feeling in his heart.

In and out of the circle they danced before one twirled him, placing a shiny necklace around his neck. “It’s funny like they’re dancing across my memories” He laughed. Suddenly being consumed by sparkly streams that wrapped around him. Dressing him in a royal outfit. A gold long sleeve tunic with gold pants. The sleeves were almost see through and as white as pearls. He wore light blue boots, a light blue sash around his waist and one other light blue ribbon to tie his long raven hair. He touched the matching gem just at the center of his collar. Not noticing the crown placed on his head. Akira examined himself. Amazed at the fabric and outfit choice. He felt less of an orphan and more..home. Safer and feeling loved.

He soon was taken by the hand into a dance. Only women for a little before men as well. "That's better" He laughed but danced anyway. Soon he was left to dance with someone that could pass off as his brother. He was big, but his smile was brighter than the stars. They danced in the center for a while until they stopped. Akira looked at the bigger, black haired man. Seeing the three girls, one father, and a mother. He looked up at the man he danced with. He looked so familiar! “Once upon a December...that’s a lyric to a song. A lullaby” The man grinned brightly, leaning in to kiss Akira’s forehead. “Together in Paris, we shall always be together. No matter what Ke-” Then Akira’s vision disappeared in a flash as he heard someone call out for him. “HEY! YOU!” 

* * *

 

Lance sighed, giving the servant his coat and hat.  _Princes don’t marry kitchen boys. I mean...Akira isn’t exactly like any Princes I’ve met. He’s weirder and totally not a care for a proper pose or anything._  He looked up to see the beautiful man in front of him. So glad Keith had decided to take off his coat as well. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with white gloves. His long hair was slicked back. The best part of the suit was the sparkly silk. It was lined along the lapel then up the collar and over his shoulders like a mini cape. The silk ended just below his waist. Lance swore he could feel a light blush form on his cheeks.

“Lance? You alright?” He shook his head. Getting out of his trace. “Y-Yeah, yeah I’m coming” They walked up together, Lance showed Keith to his seat. Throughout the entire show, Keith was fiddling with his necklace. Lance and Matt tried making him keep it in his room but it provided to be impossible. Lance soon grabbed his hand. Intertwining their fingers. “Calm down. Enjoy the show, he’ll remember you. You need to calm down and relax” Keith looked over at Lance, biting his lower lip and nodded. Spending the rest of the time actually enjoying the show. Soon it ended and they stood up. “Ready?” Keith shrugged, “As ready as I’ll ever be” Lance take his hand still and lead him pass everyone else leaving. “Okay, okay here we are” “Wait! I changed my mind, I’m not going” He tried turning away but Lance held onto his hand tightly. “No, you’ve made it this far. You’re going to see your older brother again” He took a deep breath. “Now wait here while I introduce you properly” He took another breath and headed inside. But the door wasn’t closed all the way.

“Please inform the majesty himself that I have found his lost brother, Keith Kogane Shirogane” “Oh! But his majesty will not be seeing anyone else” Allura said, playing along. “But please, I have truly found him!” “Monsieur-” Both stopped when Shiro spoke. “Tell that man that I’ve seen enough imposters to last me a life after death. I’m done seeing more” He stood up with his cane. “B-But your highness! I really found him! He’s waiting outside for you! He doesn’t remember his past or anything before he was put in the orphanage. H-he has something from his past” He stopped when a hand was raised. Shiro moved passed the chairs and towards the two. Standing taller than both. “I said I will not see anymore. Every single one that said that only wanted the thousands of reward money for their imposter. I bet you want the same. Now get out of here before I call security” Lance bowed his head. “Yes, your majesty” Then proceeded to leave.

Only to find Keith completely in shock then furious. “Thousands reward money?! You used me! You were using me this whole time!” “Keith wait!” “I should have known this was all a lie! What was I thinking?! Being a Prince. Yeah right!” Lance grabbed Keith’s bicep, making him stop before he could leave. The other growled at him, punching him in the cheek. Causing Lance to stumble backward. “Don’t touch me! You cared more about money than me finding my family! I’ll find them myself!” “K-Keith! He is your brother! Y-You said the wall opened! That’s how you escaped. I was that kitchen boy! Y-you have to believe me” “After you’ve lied all this time?! Believing you would be a sin” He scoffed. Storming out. Lance stood up. But abandoned Keith to rush to Shirogane.

“Your majesty!” He looked surprised to see him. “Look I’m sorry but I’m not up to see him. Driver please” Lance grabbed the door before it could be closed. “Sir I-” “You gave him a music box before Sendak came to ruin the ball. I-I was there. I saw it all” He fumbled to get the box out of his pocket. Shiro’s eyes widened before his eyebrow furrowed. “How did you-” “I had it before they took off to find you and your little brother. Please, before he leaves and runs away where we don’t know. Go to him, talk to him, meet him! He has the key, I know he does!” Lance got on his knees even if the ground was wet. “Please your highness. He’s been searching for you for years, never stopped even if the road looked bad. He’s been so nervous to meet you again, to finally return to you” Shiro watched Lance, taking the music box. “Get in the front. Take me to where he’ll be”

* * *

 

Keith smiled as he held the family portrait. Who knew cotton and silk pajamas would be so comfortable. It felt nice to wear something fitted to him, something of his favorite color. Though his necklace was still around his neck. They were sitting in the living room dressed for bed beside the fireplace but sharing memories and thoughts. So the memories of the old palace were true. He had four siblings in total. Three older sisters and Shiro, the oldest. "I remember now, how much I loved them" His fingers delicately dragged along the faces of those deceased. Shiro smiled down at him, sitting on the daybed within the living room. He was dressed in long, warm robes for bed. He chuckled at his younger brother. He watched as Keith's face fell. He shook his head. "They wouldn't want us to live in the past, not now that we have found each other." He said, lifting his brother's chin up by a finger. Keith nodded, handing back the portrait. He reached into the basket of items he collected to help jog Keith's memory when realizing that night, when he fell and hit his head; caused him to lose his memories. Not completely lost but unable to have them as solid as before. "Ah! Yes. This is the drawing you gave to me, remember?" He smiled, handing Keith the picture. He watched as the younger brother laughed, taking it in his hands. "Yes! Kiara made me so mad, she said it looked like a pig riding a donkey!" Both laughed. 

Shiro sighed happily. Making Keith look up at him as he passed it back. "Is...everything okay?" Shiro nodded, cupping his brother's cheek. "It has been so long since I've seen you. God forbid me tearing up at the thought of not watching you grow up. But even so, you've grown to be a strong, confident man. You never gave up to find me as I never did with you." Keith raised an eyebrow, patting his brother's hand. "Mm maybe. But you sure got old doing so" He teased, pointing at Shiro's little tuff of white hair. It made both laugh again before Shiro rose. Walking over to the wall mirror and a box beside it. Opening it up. "What I love the most is that in your laughter once again, I hear our dear father" Keith stood up, walking over to him barefoot in this warm place. Shiro lifted a shiny, yet heavy looking crown from the box. gently putting it on his younger brother's head. "But, you have the beauty of our mother... Empress of the Shirogane Family" He stood back to allow Keith to turn and look at himself in the mirror. Expression was shocked to see himself now. Dressed in the finest fabrics, warmed in a palace fit for a King. Back with his family and learning all about what he knew before the orphanage. His long hair was tied by a little red tie. Shiro did mention how amazed he was how he took care of his hair and yet cried as he missed having his BROTHER have his hair to be so long as a female still. Apparently old customs remained with Keith even if his memory had forgotten all about it. 

"This thing is fucking heavy man" Keith complained, trying to hold it steady. His body seemed to remain all about Prince stuff. His body adjusted well to the weight and kept his posture perfectly. It made Shiro chuckle. "Your head will remember. Give it time. Besides, you have to be ready for tomorrow night. You excited?" He shrugged. Turning to his older brother. "I mean it's been years since the last time I've been to one. You'll have to teach me again" Both chuckled. "You wanna sleep with me tonight? We could do what we did years before. Staying up all night talking and fall asleep in weird positions" Keith punched his brother's arm lightly. "I can not believe you remember that. I still remember waking up on those crappy beds in the orphanage and feeling familiar with how I woke up half on the bed and half on the floor. People had asked me if I was sore and I couldn't explain" He shrugged. Shiro smiled, taking the crown and putting it back. "Come, we should head to bed then. Start talking and wake up knowing this isn't a dream" His expression softened. Making Keith quickly take his hand. "Hey, I'll stay up all night with you if it'll prove none of this is a dream" he saw a soft smile appear on the other's lips. "That would be nice" And they both walked out of the living room, arm in arm to the huge bed in Shiro's room. Unable to not get close. Both had dreamed of this day and night. Both had to ensure it wasn't another dream waking up to reality. But even into the night, Keith could not stop thinking of Lance. How they did this when Keith almost fell off of the boat into the ocean. He looked over at the sleeping brother, gently brushing his fingers along his cheek before cuddling closer. Eyes closing down as he breathed in Shiro's cologne. Missing it more than ever now. But yet Lance still lingered in his mind. 

* * *

 

Keith looked at himself. He had never felt anything so comfortable and yet so fancy looking.He twirled in it. His hair was twirled and pinned to make it shorter. Smiling at the servant that helped make him look this way and Allura. Just as Lance was coming down the stairs from seeing Shiro. Keith looked away. “Did you get your reward money?” He growled. Lance shrugged. “It’s my business. So whatever” He mumbled. There was an awkward silence between them, it stopped down a guard came to his side. “You are to address his royal highness as such and bow respectfully” Lance chuckled, Keith was more shocked than anything. Lance didn’t have to! He was a friend! Of...some sorts. Lance did bow. “Forgive me, your highness. I hope you have a lovely ball and life with your older brother” Then proceeded to leave.

Keith watched with bright, sparkling eyes. Allura looked over at him. Waiting for Keith to follow behind, but he simply turned around and walked to the ballroom. He made it, brushing the curtain open slightly to see the number of people there. Waiting to meet him. He took a deep breath before turning in a flash with a knife grabbed from his sleeve and held to his brother’s neck. He breathed out, sliding it back where it belonged. “Jesus Christ Shiro, you scared the crap out of me” He chuckled. Putting a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Hey, you seem really tense. The whole knife move didn’t tell me otherwise” Keith frowned, crossing his arms. “It’s nothing. Just...never been to a ball before. Since the last of course” Shiro smiled. “Liar, Lance came today. Did you.....Oh, I don’t know, happen to see him?” Keith looked away. “So what?”

“It would seem yes then” Shiro laughed. "Look, Keith. I know I don't have much of a right to say anything since it's been years, but you're tense. You're not smiling or happy. You're missing something" He rubbed his chin as Keith shot back a look at him. "I have no idea what you're talking back. I found you and found out who I am. Matt and Allura are engaged. Lance is off with the reward money. Everyone is happy" Shiro chuckled, making Keith look at him. "What is so funny?" His older brother smiled at him. "He didn't take the money" Keith paused, looking down and catching his crown before it could fall. Adjusting it on his head. "You're lying... right?" "Honestly? If I lied, we would have to be on the verge of no money or gold in our name" He crossed his arms. His robes swaying with the movement. "Keith, you don't care about the money as much as you make it. Do you?" Keith opens his mouth to say something. But doesn't get himself to do so. Shiro smirked at him. Making the curtains drop once again to leave them in the dark. "I know we both are happy to be together again and how we can move on together. But you fell in love with him" He gently took his little brother's hands in his. Keith looked up at him, smiling to himself. "I had always loved him. I mean...even back then. He was so..stubborn and such a brat despite our differences in status. He made him different from all those princesses and duchesses I saw at those balls and parties. Even on my birthday, he had the best gift to offer." He looked away, rolling his eyes at himself. "Though I highly doubt you'd want a brother who's gay. No one at the orphanage did anyways. Called me the devil for that" Shiro frowned, quickly bringing his brother in for a hug. Keith teared up and hugged back as tightly. "Keith, listen to me. Listen to me closely. Whoever you love is up to you" He put his hand on the back of Keith's head. "I won't judge you and neither should anyone"

They pulled away, Shiro brushing tears away from Keith's cheeks. "The choice is yours. Whatever you want to follow first, I will be here in Paris. You can always come back and we can do this all over again. Family is forever Keith, there's nothing you can do to break that. But love?" He smiled softly. "Love is difficult to find sometimes. Sometimes the opportunities come and go without us knowing. If you chose this love, go after it before he leaves Paris." He pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead. Smiling down at him before brushing the curtains away and walking out. Leaving Keith there to decide on his own. 

 

* * *

 

 "And they lived happily ever after. The end" Shiro said, closing the book. The children all clapped happily. "That was amazing Mister! But...why isn't Lance here?" One child asked. All the other kids joined in. "Yeah!" "Not that we don't love you, Sir!" It made Shiro chuckle. "It's alright kids, I know Lance is your favorite. I'm glad you liked the story though. He wishes he was here to read to you kiddos but he and Keith had to move into their new home. It's a big day for them and Lance did not want to leave my little brother alone to do everything" He chuckled again. Some kids tilted their heads. "Is that like a party thing?" "It's quite a big thing for adults. Think of it like graduating. Only you get to chose where you want to live" "Oo! Oo! I want to live in a castle! Like they do in fairytales!" Shiro smiled, these kids were so cute. Holy hell. "Well maybe someday kiddo. Castles may vary when you're older. Lance is moving into his. But he said he's got a story to return with. So he'll definitely see you all next week" "Thank you, Sir!" Then all the kids got together to put away pillows. Walking to find their parents. Shiro himself got up to put the book away. His phone ringing as he slid the book back it's in place. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "What's up Keith?" "Let's just say Lance here was too worried and his phone died" Shiro laughed as he heard Lance whine in the background. Hearing Keith hand over the phone. "Hey, Shiro! How was story time! Did the kids like your story? What did you do?"   
  


"They had fun. Really enjoyed it. I read Anatasia but with my own twist" "Oooooh I'm going to guess Keith was the star in this" Shiro smiled even if they couldn't see him. "You're right on that" He could hear Keith groan in the background and a mumble. "Keith, babe, you're the main cause you're mysterious as hell. it's fun making our own background story for you. HEY! Don't you dare! AH! Shiiiiroooooooo! Keith kidnapped Blue!" He pouted. It made Shiro roll his eyes with a smile. Shaking his head. "Just tell him to wait until I'm there. Or the evil wizard Sendak will curse him with memory loss!" Lance gasped, scrambling for Keith. "BABE! WIZARD SENDAK WILL HURT YOU! DON'T FORGET ME!" "WHAT THE FUCK LANCE?! FORGET YOU?!" Shiro could hear them wrestle before Keith had the phone back. "You read them Anatasia didn't you?" Shiro hummed. "Yes, I did Prince Keith of the Shirogane family" He laughed as the other groaned. "Fuck you" "Love you too Keith. How's the moving in going?" "Well, Lance directed the movers as always. Red and Blue have been exploring and hiding in boxes. Silly cats. We should be done close to dinner time. Want to tell the others to come over? We can order takeout and watch movies on the floor" "WAIT! KEITH NO! THIS IS PROPER NEW HOME RULES! LET ME GO!" Keith snickered. "You pinned him down didn't you?" "I'd be ashamed of my workout if I didn't. Besides, he's cute this way" "FUCK OFF" Both males laugh hearing that. "Anyways, thanks for taking care of the kids. Lance's been writing down notes for his story while handing everything else. He's too excited" 

Shiro smiled. "Was this is a good idea?" "I mean...it's keeping him from trouble and all. The kids are learning valuable lessons, learning how liking other genders is okay, and their parents buy books. I think it's a good idea" "Then we'll keep it going. It's sad to see he's only got a few more stories to read before we end the story time for a little bit" "Oh shit... Lance is crying now. I think he heard you" The older male shook his head. "Well go handle your husband. I'll call you when we're all off of work" "Sounds like a plan. See ya" Then they hung up. Shiro laughed a little. Leaving the fairytale section to find the others. 


End file.
